


A little mayhem

by rebjonokvredina



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebjonokvredina/pseuds/rebjonokvredina
Summary: Влажный промозглый ветер облизнул лысый затылок и попытался нырнуть за шиворот. Питер поглубже натянул капюшон толстовки, придерживая одной рукой горловину, а второй прижимая к уху телефон.- Мэй, всё будет хорошо.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Итак, эта мысль давно скреблась у меня на подкорке, и вот , наконец, я излила её на свет. Это реверс. Реверс, где Уэйд Уилсон - ваш дружелюбный сосед Человек-паук, весёлый парень и просто красавчик, а Питер Паркер - грустное авокадо, подгнившее с бочка, но все равно мягкое и желанное внутри. В таких условиях трудно придерживаться характеров оригинальных персонажей, особенно с моим небольшим опытом писательства, но я попробую. И да, когда я говорю о Питере, я представляю Тома Холланда. Но вы можете представлять кого угодно ;)
> 
> Название фика - строчка из песни группы Halestorm - Mayhem.
> 
> Арт от несравненной Dakotaliar:  
> 

В вашей вселенной Человек-паук только один. Но есть и другая вселенная. Похожая на вашу. Но другая.

Раньше я был обычным парнем, прямо как вы. Ну, может, не прям как вы. Знаете, чуточку симпатичнее, чувство юмора получше, больше харизмы, но, так уж и быть, не будем об этом. Раньше я был обычным парнем, а потом меня укусил радиоактивный паук. И вот я здесь. Что я могу рассказать о себе? Да вы и так всё знаете. Я спас город. Встречался с девушкой, потерял её. Снова спас город. И ещё раз, и опять. Итак, я в комиксах, на коробке с хлопьями, выпустил рождественский альбом и даже попал в меню Тако Белл, где моё имя красуется напротив самой вкусной чимичанги в городе — обязательно попробуйте, это нечто!

Итак! Меня зовут Уэйд Уилсон — единственный в своём роде Человек-паук. Но на этот раз речь не обо мне.

***  
Не то чтобы Питер сильно заботился о своей внешности, но сейчас ему очень не хватало привычной густой шевелюры. Редеющие волосы он сбрил на следующий же день после того, как увидел на расчёске здоровенный клок того, что раньше было по выражению тёти Мэй «великолепными каштановыми локонами». Тогда он не сильно расстроился, но стоило погоде скатиться до отметки «ниже среднего», как отсутствие естественного утеплителя дало о себе знать. Влажный промозглый ветер облизнул лысый затылок и попытался нырнуть за шиворот. Питер поглубже натянул капюшон толстовки, придерживая одной рукой горловину, а второй прижимая к уху телефон.

— Мэй, всё будет хорошо. Нет, я не вернусь в больницу. И нет, мы не станем оплачивать мне второй курс химии, мне и первый-то не помог, а ты уже и так заложила квартиру. Тётя Мэй, не плачь, то, что я отказался от этих бесполезных капельниц, не значит, что я сдался. У нас есть ещё варианты. Я не хотел тебе сразу говорить, на случай, если я не подойду им, но мне только что прислали положительный ответ. Есть экспериментальный курс лечения в одной клинике. Метод новый, поэтому всё сделают бесплатно, нужно только подписать некоторые бумаги. — Убедившись, что истерика на том конце провода откладывается, Питер замолчал, переводя дыхание. Из-за лекарств у него начинала кружиться голова, даже если он поднимался на один лестничный пролёт. — И тут ещё кое-что. Программа закрытая, так что посещения будут запрещены в течение всего курса. Но я буду писать тебе, Мэй, или звонить. Ты только не плачь и не волнуйся. Всё будет хорошо! Я тебя не брошу, как ты не бросила меня. Как вы с дядей Беном не бросили. Я сейчас как раз еду на встречу с врачом. Не скучай, тётя Мэй. Я тоже тебя люблю.


	2. Chapter 2

— Вы достигли места назначения.

— Спасибо, детка, что бы я делал без тебя, — прошептал Уэйд и выпустил паутину, забираясь повыше и рассматривая здание, к которому его привёл встроенный в костюм искусственный интеллект.

— Всегда пожалуйста, мистер Уилсон.

Дом выглядел заброшенным, но припаркованные вокруг машины так и кричали об обратном.

— Ну-ка малышка, проверь температуру движков. — Уэйд задумчиво склонил голову к плечу.

— Включаю инфракрасный режим. Как минимум четырьмя автомобилями пользовались чуть более двух часов назад. И вряд ли их хозяева приехали в этот район, чтобы просто прогуляться.

— Бинго! — Уилсон вытянул губы трубочкой. Спандекс приятно проехался по губам, и он оскалился. — Ты, как всегда, права, золотце. Сейчас мы спустимся и зададим этим молодым людям пару неудобных вопросов. Что скажешь?

— Отличная идея, мистер Уилсон. Мне включить вашу любимую музыку для проникновения в подозрительные здания?

— Было бы прекрасно!

Паутина беззвучно вылетела в темноту, намертво прилипая к карнизу, и Уэйд, не дожидаясь, пока красотка Лиззи начнёт петь о том, как ей наскучил окружающий мир*, шагнул с крыши.

Сегодняшнюю наводку ему дал один тощий и трясущийся медбрат, который сам выглядел так, будто ему нужна помощь, но выбирать было не из чего. Он был последней ниточкой, которая могла связать пропадающих по всему штату подростков. Подростков, на которых практически всем было плевать. Но не Уэйду Уилсону, спасителю Нью-Йорка и вашему дружелюбному соседу Человеку-пауку, который никогда не был равнодушен к женским слезам. Особенно если это были слёзы красивой женщины. Красивой и умной, как Мэй Рейли Паркер-Джеймсон.

Уэйд прилип к стене и, повиснув вниз головой, аккуратно заглянул в одно из окон. Внутри его ждала грязная тёмная комната и никаких подозрительных ребят с пушками или без оных. Пыль на полу выглядела нетронутой, и самые свежие на вид отпечатки подошв едва виднелись под её пушистым серым слоем. Уэйд заглянул еще в пару окон — везде была одна и та же картина.

— Скажи, Карен, в этом доме есть подвал? Сможешь найти план помещений?

— Минуту, мистер Уилсон.

Уэйд подцепил пальцами створку и скользнул внутрь. Он бесшумно спустился вниз по лестнице, внимательно осматриваясь по сторонам. Первый этаж выглядел таким же заброшенным, как и всё остальное. Разве что мусора побольше.

— Может, здесь просто ночуют бездомные, что скажешь, Карен?

— Сложно сказать, мистер Уилсон, но я вижу свежие следы вдоль дальней стены.

— Давай проверим.

Что-то звякнуло под ногой и откатилось в сторону. Уэйд нагнулся. На его ладони блеснула новенькая гильза. От неё отчётливо пахло порохом.

— Привет, малышка. А у твоего хозяина большая пушка. У бездомных такие не водятся, — Уэйд вернул гильзу на место и внимательно проследил за цепочкой смазанных отпечатков армейских ботинок.

— Карен, что там с планом?

— План здания загружен, вывожу на экран. Если вас по-прежнему интересует спуск в подвал, то он за той дверью, к которой вы направляетесь.

Кто бы сомневался. Уэйд внимательно осмотрел потрёпанное жизнью дверное полотно и аккуратно повернул ручку. Дверь оказалась удивительно тяжёлой для своего хлипкого фанерного вида. Уилсон присвистнул. Под фасадом из дешевого ДСП обнаружились пять сантиметров бронированной стали с внушительным засовом на обратной стороне.

— Кажется, местные жители не очень любят гостей.

— Вижу две камеры слежения. Обе отключены.

— Ох, ну и паршивое у меня предчувствие.

Уэйд подпрыгнул, зацепился пальцами за потолок и двинулся вниз, надеясь, что так будет чуть менее заметен. На случай, если кто-то решит по нему пострелять. С каждым пройденным метром подвал всё больше походил на место, где безответственный и не в меру жадный низкооплачиваемый медработник, сидящий на метамфетамине, мог обменять украденные медицинские карты больных на пачку налички.

Взгляд Уэйда зацепился за скол в бетоне, внутри которого явственно поблёскивала пуля, потом еще за один. Потом был целый рой неровных выбоин и горсть гильз крупного калибра. А потом появился душок. Едва заметный, но слишком знакомый любому, чья работа была тесно связана с тьмой, в которой не место хорошим мальчикам и девочкам. Лестничный пролёт закончился, и в гулкой тишине шёпот Уэйда прозвучал, как выстрел.

— Срань господня.

Подвал, и без того подозрительно смахивающий на перевалочный пункт террористов, был точь в точь съёмочная площадка Живой Мертвечины.

— Карен, как давно это произошло? — Уэйд осмотрел пол в поисках чистого участка и, не найдя ни одного, переместился на стену.

— Судя по состоянию крови — не более двух часов назад.

— Черт. Черт! — Уилсон несильно приложился затылком о стену и двинулся дальше. — Не похоже, чтобы в них стреляли. Тот, кто это сделал, буквально порубил их в салат. Видимо, эти парни сильно кому-то насолили. Как думаешь, это разборки банд? Показная казнь? Вроде как «мы настолько круты, что приходим на перестрелку с ножами». С очень длинными ножами…

— Вижу движение на семь часов.

Отбросив брезгливость, Уэйд спрыгнул со стены и метнулся в указанном направлении. Но его расторопность оказалась ни к чему. За одной из колонн лежал мужчина, одной рукой судорожно цеплявшийся за бесполезный пистолет с опустевшим магазином, а другой зажимавший длинный порез на животе.

— Карен?

— Я вызвала полицию и скорую, но вряд ли он дотянет.

— Кто здесь? — выдохнул мужчина. Он засучил ногами, пытаясь отползти, но лишь раскашлялся, пачкая и без того грязную футболку сочившейся изо рта кровью. — Не убивай меня! Зачем… Зачем ты вернулся? Они же сказали тебе… Они говорили тебе, что мы ничего не знаем. Никто не знает, где найти его. Он всегда сам нас находил. Пожалуйста, я не хочу умирать. Мы просто шестёрки. Я не хочу…

Уэйд опустился на колени и положил ладонь поверх чужой руки, помогая зажать рану.

— Эй, я тебя не трону. Я Человек-паук, я не убиваю людей, даже если это плохие парни. Я вызвал скорую, она скоро приедет. Что здесь стряслось? Те, кто сделал это, они кого-то искали? Ты говорил «найти его». Кого? О ком ты?

Мужчина прищурился, пытаясь сфокусироваться на лице Уэйда, а потом облегчённо выдохнул, узнав знакомую маску в черных росчерках паутины.

— **Он** , — мужчина снова закашлялся, но сквозь хриплые булькающие звуки прорвался истерический смешок. — Это был он, Парень в Красном. Вырядился, как чёртов супергерой. В одиночку порубал нас своим чертовым мечом.

Уэйд тихо свистнул сквозь зубы. Навскидку в подвале было не меньше дюжины тел и втрое больше стволов. Тот, кто провернул такое в одиночку, не был обычным человеком, это точно. И он не был героем. По крайней мере, в моральной системе координат Уилсона. Мужчина под его ладонью вдруг обмяк и перестал бормотать причитания вперемешку с проклятиями. Он выронил, наконец, пистолет и задышал еще тяжелее.

— Кого он искал, это Парень в Красном? Кого, скажи мне? — встрепенулся Уэйд, встряхивая мужчину за плечо. Ему нужна была эта зацепка, эта ниточка, за которую он смог бы потянуть и найти, сам пока не знал, что, но что-то определённо важное. — Не отключайся, дружище, скорая уже рядом. Говори со мной. Кого искал Парень в Красном?

— Я не знаю его имени, — мужчина шумно сглотнул и едва слышно продолжил, заставляя Уэйда наклониться еще ниже. — Он не называл его нам. У него заместо имени кликуха какая-то дурацкая. Не помню я. Я его видел-то только один раз.

— Эй, эй, сосредоточься. Какая кликуха? — Уэйд напряжённо вслушивался в затихающую речь, чувствуя, как время, отведённое этому однозначно плохому парню, утекает, как песок сквозь пальцы. Его, Уэйда, пальцы, всё ещё зажимающие кровоточащую рану. Тот, кто сотворил это, не имел права отнимать жизнь, даже если это и была жизнь преступника. И чтобы остановить этого Парня в Красном, ему нужно было имя. Даже если это и не имя, а просто кличка. И поэтому Уэйд ждал, считая секунды. И он услышал:

— Аякс. Он зовёт себя Аякс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Имеется в виду Элизабет «Лиззи» Хейл, солистка группы Halestorm, и их композиция Mayhem, которая начинается словами: 
> 
> Мне наскучил  
> Мир, что вращается вокруг меня,  
> От него мне становилось дурно.  
> А ещё я устала  
> От парней, которые трутся возле меня,  
> От них я сходила с ума.


	3. Chapter 3

«Эндрю Поттс, 19 лет, диагноз — лимфома Ходжкина, номер для экстренных контактов — не указан»

Уэйд сжал пальцами переносицу и вновь уставился на доску. Данных не хватало. Даже несмотря на подкинутые Джефферсоном результаты полицейского расследования.

Уэйд прошерстил всё. В прямом смысле. Он не только уломал Джефферсона слить ему отчёт, но и сам залез в базу полиции, выуживая оттуда дополнительные детали. Самому Дэвису он об этом, естественно, не сказал — тот был хорошим копом, и не стоило ему знать, что его любимый супергерой вот так запросто нарушает закон. К тому же, это все равно оказалось абсолютно бесполезно.

«Мэдисон Джеффрис, 21 год, диагноз — саркома костной ткани, номер для экстренных контактов — не указан»

Разочаровавшись в доблестных защитниках города, Уэйд отправился в турне по самым злачным местам Нью-Йорка. Он пообщался со своим информатором среди бездомных, посетил торговца оружием, частенько забывавшего спросить разрешение на покупку ствола за пару лишних сотен, даже заглянул к подпольному хирургу, который латал тех, кому была закрыта дорога в обычные больницы. Ничего.

«Джон Саблайм, 18 лет, диагноз — высокозлокачественная глиома, номер для экстренных контактов — Джейн Грин, троюродная тётя, на звонки не отвечает — телефон не обслуживается»

Под конец Уэйд решил снова навестить медбрата-наркошу. Он и так вытащил из него всё, что мог, а потом ещё немного, но ничто не мешало ему перепроверить ещё разок. Почти целый год Мэттью Браун сливал на сторону медкарты тяжелобольных пациентов, абсолютно не интересуясь тем, зачем кому-то нужна личная информация практически мёртвых людей.

Мэттью предполагал, что имеет дело с мошенниками, торгующими БАДами, или фальшивыми целителями, пытающимися вытянуть деньги из отчаявшихся больных. Это его вполне устраивало, ведь если хозяин медкарты мёртв, то и в суд подать некому. А теперь в суд подавать было ещё и не на кого. Уэйд нашёл Мэттью мёртвым в его же квартире. Выглядело все так, будто парень переборщил с метом. Но что-то подсказывало Уилсону, что парень переборщил с общением не с теми людьми. Так что эта ниточка тоже оборвалась.

«Джон Рэйт, 19 лет, диагноз — ретинобластома, номер для экстренных контактов — не указан»

На Мэттью Уэйд наткнулся абсолютно случайно. Зацепился взглядом за бледное потеющее лицо, когда при помощи своего костюма, доброго сердца главной медсестры и капельки флирта пытался добыть кое-какую информацию на ресепшене больницы. Паучье чутьё безошибочно выделило в толпе испуганно заозиравшегося мужчину, а когда тот, поймав на себе взгляд Человека-паука, попятился к пожарной лестнице, Уэйд понял, что это его клиент. На Брауна даже не пришлось давить. Паранойя, вызванная в том числе и наркотиками, давно нашёптывала ему, что однажды по его душу кто-нибудь обязательно придёт. Именно Мэттью дал Уэйду ту единственную зацепку к его маленькому расследованию, потянув за которую, Уилсон размотал целый клубок, полный гремучих змей. Его маленькое дельце оказалось совсем не маленьким.

«Альдо Ферро, 21 год, диагноз — нейробластома, номер для экстренных контактов — не указан»

Продажа медкарт не имела ничего общего с причиной, по которой Уэйд оказался в больнице. Просто мелкое преступление, не стоящее внимания Человека-паука. Уэйду стоило бы слить запись с признанием Брауна полиции и заняться по-настоящему важным делом. Но он не стал. Вместо этого он вытряс из парня имя заказчика и копии документов. Просмотрев мыльные, сделанные на телефон фото, Уэйд почувствовал неприятный зуд за рёбрами. Он просмотрел их ещё раз, и ещё.

«Джин-Мари Беобир, 19 лет, диагноз — саркома Юинга, номер для экстренных контактов — не указан»

Среди слитых Брауном медкарт обнаружилось целое кладбище. И речь шла даже не о тех пациентах, которые мирно умерли в кругу своих близких или в одиночестве скончались на больничной койке. Их было большинство, и Уэйд сразу отложил их в сторону. Ещё в одну стопку, к сожалению, чертовски маленькую, отправились те, кто умудрился выкарабкаться. Получившийся в итоге список имён стал тем камнем, который обрушил лавину. Имён, среди которых было и то, ради которого Уэйд оказался здесь.

«Гаррисон Кэйн, 20 лет, диагноз — остеосаркома, номер для экстренных контактов — Джеффри Кэйн, двоюродный брат, живёт в Канзасе, понятия не имеет о диагнозе и местонахождении родственника. Последний раз виделись на похоронах два года назад. С тех пор связь потеряна»

Уэйд ещё раз осмотрел составленную схему и вновь упёрся взглядом в этот самый список. Не особо длинный, но явно не полный список тех, кто буквально испарился, даже не забрав из дома личные вещи. Список молодых людей, парней и девчонок, которые один за другим бросали лечение, даже если у них была возможность платить за него. У каждого из них была надежда. Надежда исцелиться и пожить ещё немного, а может, и много. Прожить счастливую и долгую жизнь, объехать весь мир, найти работу мечты, завести семью и, может быть, даже собаку. Но в какой-то момент надежда каждого из них разбивалась на тысячу осколков. Операция не могла быть проведена, химия не давала результатов или просто банально кончались деньги. Все эти ребята, один за другим, выслушивали вердикт от самого беспристрастного и неумолимого судьи — суки-судьбы, а потом пропадали, перестав выходить на связь со своими врачами. Все они пропали, и никто понятия не имел, где они теперь.

Хотя официально пропавшим среди них мог считаться только один человек. Один-единственный парень, у кого нашёлся хоть кто-то, кому было не плевать на то, что одним дождливым вечером он не вернулся домой.

«Питер Бенджамин Паркер, 18 лет, диагноз — острый лимфобластный лейкоз, номер для экстренных контактов — Мэй Рейли Паркер-Джеймсон, тётя»

Горячая тётушка Мэй Паркер, чьё лицо не смогли испортить даже опухшие от слёз веки и испещрённые лопнувшими капиллярами глаза. Чутьё редко подводило Уилсона, и когда он наткнулся в баре на немолодую, но всё ещё красивую женщину, он не смог пройти мимо и предложил незнакомке выпить и излить душу. Именно её история заставила Уэйда залезть туда, куда полиция лезть отказалась. Да и не с чего было им куда-то лезть. _Кого интересует подросток, который жёсткой койке и больничной еде предпочёл последнее в своей жизни путешествие? Который оборвал все контакты, чтобы не гнить заживо в душной палате под скорбный вой горюющей родни?_

Так ответил капитан полиции, посоветовавший мисс Паркер оставить парня в покое и дать ему спокойно отдать богу душу где-нибудь на пляже в Калифорнии. По его словам, многие онкобольные так делали. Но Мэй слишком хорошо знала своего племянника.

«Он не поступил бы так со мной, — шептала Мэй, уткнувшись в стакан с бурбоном. — Он не собирался умирать или сбегать — он готов был сделать всё, чтобы жить».

И медкарты не только подтвердили это, но и дали Уэйду список. Список ребят, замерших на пороге смерти и готовых на что угодно, лишь бы отсрочить её. Ребят, объединённых всего двумя вещами: они все были молоды, и у них у всех не было ни единого шанса. А ещё они все были одинокими, такими же одинокими, каким с виду был и сам Питер Паркер. Идеальные жертвы, до которых никому нет дела, на которых уже был поставлен крест. Вот только жертвы чего?

— Господи, я не знаю, что мне ещё сделать, — Уэйд сорвал с доски стикер с окруженной знаками вопроса надписью «Аякс» и нервно защипнул уголок. — Я в тупике. Карен, что мы обычно делаем, когда мы в тупике?

— Гуглим, мистер Уилсон.

— Точно! И почему я сразу этого не сделал? Карен, загугли «Аякс».

— Выполняю, — бесстрастно произнёс искусственный интеллект и вывел на экран список ссылок из Википедии.

Аякс Малый, или Оилид — сын Оилея.  
Аякс Великий, или Теламонид — сын Теламона.  
Аякс (Эйджакс) — город в Канаде.  
Аякс — бухта на Фолклендских островах в Атлантическом океане.  
Аякс — нидерландский футбольный клуб.  
Аякс — концепция гиперзвукового многоцелевого самолёта.  
Аякс — троянский астероид Юпитера.  
«Аякс» — трагедия Софокла.  
Лиза Аякс (род. 1998) — шведская певица.

— Ах да, кажется, я вспомнил, почему, — Уэйд взъерошил пятернёй волосы и плюхнулся на стул. — Потому что это ни черта не помогает!

Интернет был полон всевозможными Аяксами и упоминаниями о них, и все они были бесполезны. Вряд ли хоть что-то из перечисленного имело отношение к незаконной лаборатории и резне, учинённой в ней. Только если симпатичная шведская певичка не перебралась в Штаты и не занялась криминалом.

— Ещё мы могли бы обратиться к мистеру Старку, — тактично напомнила Карен. Уэйд сморщился.

— Чтобы он опять читал нотации и вёл себя, как надменный мудак? «То, что я дал тебе костюмчик в счёт кое-каких заслуг, ещё не значит, что я по щелчку буду решать все твои проблемы. Хотел быть героем-одиночкой? Наслаждайся!» — бурно жестикулируя, произнёс он, копируя интонации Тони.

— Просто предложила.

Уэйд вздохнул, прилепил стикер на место и пошлёпал себя по щекам.

Питер Паркер заболевает раком. У него нет близких родственников, кроме тёти, а ещё ему едва исполнилось восемнадцать. Химия не работает, и спустя четыре дня после разговора с врачом Питер сообщает тёте, что ему предложили экспериментальное лечение. Бесплатное. Он отправляется на консультацию и больше не выходит на связь. Его лечащий врач понятия не имеет ни о каком экспериментальном лечении. Он утверждает, что не рекомендовал своего пациента другим врачам, как это бывает в подобных случаях. За два дня до исчезновения Паркера Мэттью Браун в очередной раз снимает копии медкарт самых безнадёжных пациентов клиники, где работает медбратом, и относит их по привычному адресу, который ему дал некто мистер Уайт, чьё имя определённо выдуманное. Спустя почти три месяца Браун видит в коридоре Человека-паука и, напугавшись до усрачки, сдаёт ему все явки и пароли. Все люди по указанному Брауном адресу оказываются мертвы, а сам он буквально на следующий день принимает летальную дозу метамфетамина, лишая Уэйда последнего живого свидетеля происходящего пиздеца.

— Пиздец, — пробормотал Уэйд и принялся шарить по карманам в поисках телефона, попутно прикидывая количество налички. Ему она понадобится, если он собирается осуществить задуманное. В сейфе лежало почти пятьдесят штук, и этого должно было хватить. На крайний случай, можно будет расплатиться ответной услугой.

Уэйд натянул маску, активировал режим маскировки, включавший в себя изменённый до неузнаваемости голос. Что ж. Была еще одна вещь, которую Уэйд делал, когда оказывался в тупике, но был при этом слишком горд, чтобы пойти к Старку — он звонил Хорьку.


	4. Chapter 4

Уэйд старался не иметь отношения к криминальному миру Нью-Йорка. Он знал много злачных мест, знал многих нечистых на руку парней по именам, но по большей части они не знали его. Ну, лично не знали. Ведь все в Нью-Йорке знают Человека-паука. Хорёк был одним из немногих его грешков. В основном Хорёк был законопослушным гражданином, если не считать нарушения санитарных норм в его баре. Но вот люди, которым он помогал найти работу, были всех оттенков чёрного и коричневого, и речь была совсем не о цвете кожи. Хорёк был информатором и криминальным сводником, и у него в клиентах водились самые темные и неприятные личности. Феерическая палитра отбросов и недоносков самой разной степени опасности. Уэйд и так и эдак пытался прикрыть эту лавочку, но потом просто плюнул и решил извлечь из Хорька столько выгоды, сколько могло вместить его лохматое тщедушное тело.

И Хорёк недаром ел свой хлеб, или что там едят хорьки. Меньше чем через час после звонка у Уэйда было не только настоящее имя Аякса, но и адрес местечка, где кое-кто мог знать о его нынешнем местонахождении. И в этот раз Хорёк даже не взял с Уэйда денег, а всего лишь попросил расписаться десяток раз на всяком хламе — среди плохих парней тоже хватало фанатов Человека-паука. Уэйд подозревал, что за эти автографы Хорёк срубил прилично бабла, но пока это не било по его собственному карману, Уилсону было плевать. К тому же, мало кто поверит, что надпись «Бешеному Кровопускателю от Человека-паука с любовью. Братаны навек!» действительно сделана его рукой.

Чуткий паучий слух уловил выстрелы задолго до того, как нужное здание появилось в прямой видимости. Кажется, Уэйда опять опередили. Это уже стало тенденцией, и весьма неприятной, если вы спросите его мнение. И хотя все опять начали без него, сегодня у Человека-паука был шанс попасть на эту кровавую вечеринку. Уилсон разбежался и со всей силы оттолкнулся от крыши склада, чтобы гарантированно допрыгнуть до стены соседнего дома, а потом, преодолев несколько метров по обшарпанной кирпичной кладке, влез в окно. Почти весь этаж был пуст, не считая болтающихся тут и там отрезов полиэтилена, бетонных колонн и небольших кучек строительного мусора.

— Господи, опять какая-то заброшка. Когда уже плохие парни научатся снимать нормальные помещения в приличных районах? Если нет денег на нормального риэлтора, всегда можно залезть на Airbnb. Хотя со всем тем шумом и грязью, который они оставляют, у них будет не очень высокий рейтинг среди жильцов. Ладно, нет времени наслаждаться интерьером. Карен?

— Вывожу на экран план здания.

Драка шла несколькими этажами выше, и Уэйд ринулся к лестнице, преодолевая по пролёту за раз при помощи паутины. Первый более-менее обжитый этаж был завален весьма подозрительным оборудованием и телами. Целой кучей мёртвых тел разной степени разделанности, часть из которых была упакована в белые халаты и защитные маски.

— Что скажешь, Карен? — спросил Уэйд на бегу, перепрыгивая через лужи свежей крови и отрубленные конечности. — Чем занимаются наши плохие парни? Делают наркотики?

— Я бы поставила на химическое оружие. Или иные незаконные исследования. Вам снова выше, мистер Уилсон.

Выстрелы и ругань продолжали доноситься откуда-то сверху, но и там Уэйд застал только трупы, неостывшие гильзы и запах смерти. Тот, кто всё это делал, методично вырезал этаж за этажом.

— Быстрый, засранец, — пробормотал Уэйд. — Так мы его опять упустим.

— Он явно движется к крыше. Предлагаю перехватить его там.

— Отличная идея, золотце.

Уэйд нашарил взглядом окно, выдрал фанеру, скрывавшую подпольную лабораторию от посторонних глаз и высунулся по пояс, рискуя свалиться. Паутина взвилась вверх, вынося его на крышу. Что ж, он практически успел.

Прямо посреди продуваемого со всех сторон пятачка стоял человек в красном обтягивающем костюме, и при виде него паучье чутьё Уэйда взвыло пожарной сиреной.

Ростом этот парень едва дотягивал Человеку-пауку до плеча. Ну ладно. Допустим, он был чуть выше его плеча, что, в целом, было неплохим ростом при Уэйдовых без малого двух метрах.

— Особенно, если ты, к примеру, азиат, — пробормотал Уэйд.

— Вы что-то сказали, мистер Уилсон?

— Спрашиваю, как думаешь, Карен, этот парень – азиат? Есть что-то анимешное в этом его обтягивающем костюмчике.

— Это могло бы объяснить, почему наш противник экипирован катанами. Это традиционное японское…

— Я знаю, что такое катаны, Карен.

— И, кстати, ваш костюм тоже весьма обтягивающий.

— Спасибо, детка.

Ногой незнакомец прижимал к бетону дергающегося и скулящего от ужаса мужчину в белом халате. Кончик изящного изогнутого меча упирался бедолаге в горло, что, однако, не мешало тому визгливо и безостановочно бормотать:

— Я правда больше ничего не знаю! Я клянусь, это всё! Он просто давал мне деньги на исследования, а я ничего не спрашивал! Знаете, как сложно сейчас найти финансирование!

— Эй, опусти меч! Полиция уже едет сюда! — Уэйд выпрямился и расправил плечи. Свербящее в подкорке чувство опасности сводило его с ума.

— Пожалуйста, помогите мне! Я ничего не сделал! — завизжал мужчина. Он был весьма упитанным, но человек в красном, несмотря на свои скромные габариты, легко удерживал его на месте. Вообще этот парень, будучи ниже Уэйда на полголовы и гораздо уже в плечах, не выглядел особо опасным. И, похоже, что это была самая глупая ошибка, которую можно было допустить. «Красный костюм» бросил мимолётный взгляд в сторону Уэйда и замахнулся мечом.

— Нет, стой! — догадываясь, что сейчас произойдёт, Уэйд выпустил паутину, чтобы обезоружить Красного, но… промахнулся. Блестящее лезвие прошло сквозь мышцы, хрящи и позвонки, как сквозь масло, и яркая артериальная кровь хлынула убийце под ноги. А спустя мгновение он уже нёсся к противоположной стороне здания, закинув меч за спину ко второму такому же.

— Чёрт! — выругался Уэйд и прыгнул следом. Парень был быстрым. Но не быстрее Человека-паука.

Уэйду показалось, что он сшиб не человека, а бетонный столб. Острый локоть врезался в солнечное сплетение, и Уэйд с трудом мог припомнить, когда ему в последний раз так жёстко прилетало. Костюм смягчил силу удара, но Уилсон всё равно едва пропихнул воздух в судорожно сжавшиеся лёгкие. Выскользнув из-под него, Красный вновь вскочил на ноги, но Уэйд ухватил его за лодыжку, не давая сбежать. Они покатились по крыше, практически безрезультатно пытаясь достать друг друга, будто пара неловких пятилеток в своей первой драке из-за машинки.

— Да кто ты, бабушку твою, такой? — прошипел Уилсон, вновь пытаясь склеить руки противника паутиной. Тот сжал его запястье чуть выше веб-шутера и вывернул его так, что у Уэйда чуть не лопнули жилы. Пришлось всем телом последовать за этим движением, чтобы не лишиться дееспособной конечности. Готовая вылететь наружу паутина намертво приклеила материал костюма к бетону. Красный уселся на Уэйда сверху, и тому показалось, что по лицу проехалась наковальня. Парень был слишком силён для своих габаритов. Красный ударил его ещё раз и ещё, а потом перехватил и вторую руку и отвёл её в сторону, прижимая к полу. Уэйд елозил под ним, пытаясь выкрутиться или хотя бы освободить приклеенное запястье. Но вместо этого почувствовал, как чужая ладонь сдавила его горло. Именно в такой деликатный момент в его ничуть не деликатную голову пришла совсем уж не деликатная и чертовски неуместная мысль — обтянутый кожзамом зад, который елозил по нему в эту секунду, был чертовски упругим и округлым.

И, уплывая за грань от нехватки кислорода, Уэйд не нашёл ничего лучше, чем хрипло пробормотать:

— Да, детка, сожми посильнее! Я люблю пожёстче.

Это подействовало лучше, чем удар. Красный взвился свечкой, за полсекунды преодолел десяток метров и напряженно замер. Его грудная клетка ходила ходуном, и Уэйд, не успев от неожиданности заткнуть свой болтливый рот, продолжил:

— Какие мы нежные. Тебе восемнадцать-то есть?

И Красный побежал. Сложно было сказать, покраснел ли этот чувак под — какая ирония — своим красным костюмом, но Уэйд готов был поставить личину Человека-паука на то, что да. Он изо всех сил задёргался, выкручивая руку из объятий собственной паутины. Вырвавшись, Уэйд помедлил буквально секунду — его противник приближался к краю крыши. До соседнего здания было больше трёх метров. Но Красный даже не подумал сбавить темп, и Уэйд сжал зубы, кидаясь вслед за ним.

— Карен, он собирается прыгнуть!

— С вероятностью девяносто семь процентов.

И Красный прыгнул, перелетая пропасть глубиной в пару десятков этажей, будто это ему ничего не стоило. Уэйд гнался за ним, периодически пытаясь попасть в него паутиной, но тому каждый раз удавалось увернуться. И это было чертовски круто, и от этого неуместного восторга Уэйд чувствовал себя подростком, впервые посмотревшим кинковое порно.

— У него что, глаза на затылке? — Уэйд почувствовал, как по спине скатилась капля пота. — А он хорош. Давно меня так не гоняли.

— Если вы заставите его свернуть южнее, через квартал мы упрёмся в тупик. Там будет здание на пересечении двух широких улиц - он ещё ни разу не рискнул прыгнуть дальше четырёх метров. А соседнее, то, что через проулок, выше на десяток этажей.

— Отлично. Загоним парня в ловушку, — и Уэйд ещё дважды выстрелил паутиной, каждый раз целясь беглецу в правое плечо.

Что ж, Карен определённо была богом планирования. Красный перекатом ушел от очередной порции паутины и напряженной фигурой замер на фоне пылающего огнями города. В этот раз он не прыгнул, и Уэйд удовлетворённо выдохнул.

— Эй, тебе некуда дальше идти! Если только ты не умеешь летать. Ты ведь не умеешь, верно?

Убийца в красном медленно повернулся в его сторону, и Уэйд почувствовал острый привкус пиздеца на языке.

***

— Эй, тебе некуда дальше идти! Если ты только не умеешь летать. Ты ведь не умеешь, верно? — в голосе Человека-паука мелькнуло сомнение. Он сделал аккуратный шаг вперёд, будто подкрадываясь к дикому зверю. Питер замер, нутром чувствуя почти шестьдесят метров высоты, раскинувшихся за его спиной.

 **А что будешь делать, если умеем, Паукан?**  
«Но он прав — мы не умеем. Какой план, парни?»  
 _Убьём его и сделаем вид, что так и было!_  
 **Сдурел? Он же кумир Пита, мы не можем убить того, на кого мы первый раз передёрнули, осознав свою бисексуальность.**  
«Сейчас не самое лучшее время вспоминать об этом, ребят. Если он попадёт в нас своей паутиной, могут возникнуть проблемы».

— Уверен, что не умеешь. Дальше дороги нет, только прыгать.

_О, а это мысль!_   
**Будет неприятно. И грязно.**   
_Ничего, повторим то, что делали в лаборатории. Спрячем Пита поглубже._

— Так что давай, убирай свои ножички и снимай маску.

**Разбежался! А штанишки перед тобой не спустить?**   
_Хочу увидеть, как ухмылка сползает с его самодовольной рожи._   
**Ты же всё равно не видишь её. Его рожу. Он же в маске.**   
_Плевать. Питер, закрой, пожалуйста, глазки, мы не хотим, чтобы тебе было больно._

И Питер покорно закрыл, уплывающим сознанием успевая почувствовать, как рука без его участия складывается в узнаваемый интернациональный жест, состоящий из сжатого кулака и оттопыренного среднего пальца.

**Выкуси, Паучок.**

А потом свист ветра унёс его в блаженную темноту.


	5. Chapter 5

Уэйд за свою карьеру супергероя уже умудрялся опаздывать, и не единожды. Он опаздывал на работу — пока она у него ещё была — после ночного патрулирования. Опаздывал к своей девушке, потому что увлёкся погоней, а потом не смог вырваться из толпы фанатов, желающих сделать с ним селфи. Опаздывал на место преступления и вынужден был гнать убегающих преступников несколько кварталов, потому что засмотрелся на котика в окне и поцеловался со стеной вместо того, чтобы успеть к магазину до того, как все деньги окажутся снаружи кассы.

Да, Уэйд иногда косячил, и это приводило к тому, что он не успевал. Но впервые на его памяти это случилось так по-идиотски. Парень просто шагнул с крыши спиной вперёд, вскинув руку с оттопыренным средним пальцем на прощание, и это было настолько неожиданно, что Уилсон просто примёрз к полу, сумев выдавить лишь хриплое «Эй», и… не успел. Не успел ничего. Ни подхватить парня паутиной, ни прыгнуть следом, чтобы поймать уже в полёте. Но одно он успел как следует, это да. Успел чётко расслышать, как примерно сто пятьдесят фунтов свежего человеческого мяса с характерным звуком ударяются об асфальт. И теперь он ждал, сосредоточив весь свой чуткий слух. Ждал, отсекая шум проезжающих автомобилей, шум и гомон толпы, не подозревающей, что в одном из темных переулков сейчас истекает кровью чьё-то остывающее тело. Ждал, не в силах заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Ждал, сам не зная чего. И дождался. Дождался сдавленного ругательства и шаркающего звука, похожего на тот, когда сучат ногами по асфальту. Сорвавшись, наконец, с места, Уэйд подлетел к краю крыши, успевая увидеть, как его прыгун добрёл до выхода из переулка, усталым жестом остановил такси и скрылся из виду.

— Вот же пресвятые пончики с глазурью, — прошептал Уилсон и обессиленно опустился на бетон.

***  
Питер ввалился в свою квартиру и обессиленно опустился на пол. Он подцепил пальцами маску и с облегчением отбросил её в сторону. Из носа после падения знатно натекло кровищи, и она хлопьями посыпалась из-под ногтей, когда он с упоением принялся скоблить зудящую кожу.

**Как мы его уделали!**

— Скорее, он нас, — Питер уткнулся лицом в колени. Голова раскалывалась, что было не удивительно — он и впрямь расколол её чуть больше получаса назад.

 _Ты как, Пит?_ — обеспокоенно спросил Жёлтый. Напряженное молчание в собственной голове зазвенело перетянутой струной.

— Нормально, насколько это возможно. Я бы очень хотел побыть сейчас один. Можно?

Гудящее молчание сменилось блаженной пустотой. Питер ещё с минуту просидел на полу, собираясь с силами, а потом, наконец, заставил себя подняться и пойти в душ. Костюм омерзительно лип к телу — некоторые сломанные кости проткнули кожу, и из-за этого Питер чувствовал себя плохо приготовленным окороком, в который нетерпеливая хозяйка на пробу ткнула ножом. Кстати, к вопросу об окороке. Питер покосился на зеркало, «наказанное» Белым и повернутое лицом к стене. Облупившаяся изнанка привычно ничего не отразила, но Питер и без этого отлично знал, что выглядит так же, как и вчера, и позавчера, и месяц назад. Иногда ему очень хотелось перевернуть зеркало обратно и убедиться, что все происходящее — не страшный сон.

Питер скользнул пальцами по полусгнившей верёвке, из последних сил удерживавшей зеркало на ржавом гвоздике, вколоченном в щель между потрескавшимися кафельными плитками. Скользнул и со вздохом влез под душ. Он и без зеркала знал, что живёт посреди непрекращающегося кошмара, от которого не выйдет проснуться, как ни щипай себя.

Дешевое мыло кое-как вспенилось, и в поддон хлынула ржавая вода вперемешку с мутными пузырями. Ржавая от крови и давно не меняных труб. Питер по привычке попытался запустить руку в волосы, но наткнулся лишь на бугры и бороздки шрамов, покрывавшие каждый сантиметр его уродливого тела.

Он снова сделал это. И снова всё было практически зря. Люди умерли. Умерли все, кроме того, кто действительно должен был умереть. Умереть и прекратить всё это. Прекратить делать таких, как _он._

_Делать больно таким, как он._

_Больно. Как же больно! **Больно!!!**_

_— Ну что, малыш Паркер, желтый или белый? — интимным шёпотом интересуется мужчина в медицинской маске и склоняется над Питером. От него пахнет средством для дезинфекции и ментоловой жвачкой. Питер ненавидит этот запах. Ненавидит гораздо больше, чем запах разложения. Хуже только запах озона. Питер ненавидит запах озона — запах наэлектризованного воздуха. И запах своей палёной плоти, плавящейся под электродом._

_Желтый — это боль сейчас. Боль, пока раскалённые клеммы двух жёлтых проводов касаются его кожи. Желтый — это судороги, такие сильные, что, кажется, мышцы лопнут от перенапряжения. Но жёлтый — это не долго. Это короткая ослепительная боль. Короткая по сравнению с тем, что принесёт **белый**._

_**Белый** — это боль потом. Боль оттаивающей плоти, вымороженной жидким азотом, подающимся по белому шлангу. **Белый** — это ненависть, раскалённая ненависть от ощущения, как твоё нечувствительное тело отогревается и осознаёт, что с ним что-то не так. **Белый** — это блаженное бесчувствие, ледяное безмолвие, сменяющееся ощущением ожога, ощущением, что твои конечности охвачены пламенем. **Белый** — это возможность прочувствовать, как во всём теле разгорается пожар, а вместе с ним разгорается и ненависть к тем, кто сотворил с ним это._

_Желтый и **белый** — это выбор между болью и болью. Между страданием и страданием. Но после жёлтого можно испытать лишь облегчение. Закрыться, спрятаться, уйти на глубину. Переждать. Пережить. Ведь оставшаяся после жёлтого боль так незначительна, практически незаметна. А после **белого** всё только начинается._

_Питер всхлипывает. Его начинает трясти. Он готов просить, он готов взывать, он готов умолять. Но это не поможет. Что бы он ни сделал, придут они. Желтый или белый. Белый или жёлтый. Выбрать невозможно. Он ненавидит и то и другое одинаково._

_— Значит, белый, — не дождавшись ответа, шепчет мужчина и откручивает вентиль. Комнату наполняет леденящее шипение._

_**— Я тебе сейчас покажу белый, сука,** — голос звучит незнакомо, и это чертовски странно, ведь исходит он изо рта Питера. Резкая боль обжигает оба запястья, на мгновение превращается в Боль с большой буквы и гаснет. Мужчина в маске визжит, как недорезанный хряк, пытаясь зажать кровь, льющуюся из пустой глазницы, а Питер с ужасом смотрит на обрубки собственных рук, кончающиеся у запястий, из которых торчат обломки белых костей. На одном из обломков болтается окровавленное глазное яблоко. Питер смотрит на него и пытается закричать, но он не может. Всё вокруг становиться красным, а что не стало — остаётся ослепительно белым. Белый халат — красная кровь. Белые кости — красная кровь. Белая склера — красная кровь. Белый и красный, белый и красный. **Белый!** _

**— Да, определённо белый…**

***  
Из кошмара Питера выдернул телефонный звонок.

— Да? — хриплым ото сна голосом спросил он, даже не глянув на имя звонившего. Этот номер был только у одного человека.

— Оу, я разбудил тебя, конфетка?

 _— Или говори, зачем позвонил, Хорёк, или убирайся в пизду,_ — рявкнул Желтый, пользуясь тем, что Питер еще недостаточно проснулся.

— Тише, тише, Паркер. У меня есть информация, которая может тебя заинтересовать.


	6. Chapter 6

Уэйд сидел на полу возле поваленного сервера и пытался извлечь из подпалённой техники хоть что-нибудь.

— Ну что там, Карен?

— Простите, мистер Уилсон. Никаких данных не сохранилось.

— Носорожьи причиндалы! — Уэйд вскочил на ноги и пнул какой-то хлам, со звоном откатившийся к стене.

Помещение, больше всего похожее на старый военный бункер, ответило ему отдалённым рокотом — после взрыва перекрытия держались на добром слове. Уэйду в принципе было не понятно, молитвами каким богам — привет, Тор — это место вообще пережило случившееся в нём побоище. Но даже то, что уцелело, едва ли могло помочь. Уэйд осмотрел пропускной пункт, раздевалки с личными шкафчиками для одежды, наткнулся на что-то, похожее на тренировочный центр. Но все помещения, находившиеся близко к выходу, оказались пусты. Люди, работавшие здесь, явно не пропускали пожарные учения и успели свалить до того, как огонь добрался до верхних уровней. Чем ближе Уэйд спускался к очагу возгорания, тем больше было следов паники.

И тел.

Обгоревших, задохнувшихся, погребённых под рухнувшими перекрытиями и стенами. Тел в белых халатах. Тел в униформе охраны. Тел в оранжевых робах. Тел, оказавшихся мёртвыми еще до пожара. Тел, кричавших о том, что изобретения, создававшиеся в этой лаборатории, не тестировали на животных. Их тестировали на людях. Людях, которые были против.

Уэйд прошёл десятки комнат, набитых обгоревшим, слабо идентифицируемым оборудованием. Набитых холодильными шкафами с лопнувшими от жара стёклами и ампулами внутри. Десятки разгромленных, закопчённых клетушек, с прекрасной звукоизоляцией и очень толстыми дверьми. И в каждой был стол. Стол с цепями, с ремнями или кандалами. Со следами крови, со следами ногтей на обивке из клеёнки. Стол, источавший запах ужаса и страданий.

Уэйд вздохнул.

— Ну нет так нет. Поищем ещё где-нибудь. Не могло же всё сгореть, верно?

Этот коридор был одним из немногих, в котором сработала система пожаротушения, уцелевшая при взрыве. У одной из стен сидел труп. Его некогда белый халат был испачкан в саже, как будто мужчина долго полз по горящим коридорам. Хотя, может, это была и женщина — из-за разложения трудно было сказать. Грудь и живот заливала бурая свернувшаяся кровь, и Уэйд с удивлением обнаружил у тела выбитый глаз.

— Может, осколком попало? — пробормотал он и опустился на колено.

Одна из рук покойника безвольно болталась вдоль тела, а вторая сжимала что-то металлическое, висевшее на шее, на тонкой цепочке. Уэйд задержал дыхание, хотя встроенные в костюм фильтры не пропускали ничего, кроме лёгкого запаха пыли и гари, и разжал сведённые судорогой пальцы. Это оказался ключ. Тяжелый и надёжный ключ-бабочка.

— Карен, можешь отсканировать?

— Похоже на ключ от сейфа. Предположительно сейф-тайник от American Security, серия F1.

— И какой у него размер?

— Примерно тридцать на сорок сантиметров.

— Хорошо, посмотрим, куда ты так стремился, дружище. — Уэйд обтёр ладони о полу халата. У него всегда были проблемы с уважением к мертвым. Особенно к тем, кто мог работать в подобном месте.

В конце коридора была дверь. Обычная фанерная дверь, за которой был обычный кабинет — рабочее место ученого, наполненное книгами, заметками и распечатками.

— «Др. Киллебрю», — прочитал Уэйд имя на табличке и дёрнул плечом. Имя было ему абсолютно не знакомо.

— Рекомендую поторопиться. Конструкции теряют стабильность с каждой минутой. Возможно повторное обрушение, — тактично заметил ИИ костюма.

Уэйд сдёрнул крышку системного блока, вынул из гнезда жёсткий диск и оглянулся в поисках сейфа.

— Ну и где картина, когда она так нужна? — проворчал он, окидывая взглядом голые стены. Над головой раздался треск, и по комнате прокатилась гулкая вибрация. — Сейчас было бы самое время для этого клише. Где ещё злые ученые прячут свои грязные секретики, если не за собственным портретом?

Уэйд сдвинул письменный стол, опрокинул шкаф и даже уронил искусственную пальму, видимо, призванную освежить лишённое окон помещение. За небольшой ширмой он обнаружил вешалку для одежды и дверь в крохотную ванную комнату. Тайник нашёлся за зеркалом — небольшой сейф, идеально вмещавший в себя стопку листов А4, разложенных по тонким картонным папкам. Уэйд прищурился, рассматривая титульный лист первого досье.

— Оружие Икс №371, имя — Альдо Ферро, — прочитал Уэйд, прежде чем раздался отдаленный грохот и с потолка отвалился первый кусок раскрошившегося бетона.

***  
— Ты слил ему координаты лаборатории? — Питер вскочил со стула, с грохотом уронив его. Несколько хмурых здоровяков, тянувших своё пиво за столиками, покосились на него, но не решились хоть что-то сказать. У мелкого пиздюка в красном была репутация не самого адекватного человека. Хорёк поморщился, но тоже смолчал. — Ты слил адрес этой клоаки Человеку-пауку!

— Да, слил, — Хорёк повозил тряпкой по исцарапанной столешнице и, наконец, посмотрел Питеру прямо в глаза. — Ты гоняешься за Фрэнсисом уже почти четыре месяца, и он каждый раз ускользает от тебя…

— Это потому что его нихрена нет в тех местах, которые ты находишь!

— И поэтому я решил, что тебе не помешает помощь.

— И давно ты это решил? — Питер схватил Хорька за ворот футболки и притянул к себе. — Это поэтому он оказался на той крыше, верно? Ты слил ему не только лабу, но и всё, что слил до этого мне.

— Ага, но только чуточку позже. Чтобы дать тебе фору. Я же не виноват, что ты такой медленный.

— Это хренов Человек-паук! Кто угодно медленней его!

— Но не Ртуть, — сидевший рядом здоровяк с татуировкой «Бешеный Кровопускатель» на предплечье стукнул по стойке бокалом.

— Но не Ртуть, — протянули Хорёк и Питер вслед за ним, и Паркер принялся поднимать стул, чтобы вновь устало опуститься на него.

Хорёк постучал пальцами по стойке и вздохнул.

— Эй, малец, это просто моя работа. Я торгую информацией и не обязан выбирать покупателей. И чисто по-джентельменски я всегда готов предоставить тебе инфу по Аяксу первым. Но больше я тебе ничем не обязан — ты меня не окольцевал, чтобы иметь право на эксклюзивность. И мамой клянусь, он уже знал о связи Фрэнсиса и пропадающих людей до того, как пришёл ко мне. Я просто подкинул ему пару адресов.

— И сколько он тебе заплатил? — Паркер покрутил в руках свою колу, сильно разбавленную растаявшим льдом, и скривился. Хорёк покосился на Кровопускателя и туманно ответил:

— Достаточно. Эй, Пит, Паук нормальный мужик. И он уделает Фрэнсиса, если ты не сможешь.

— А ещё он видел, как я покрошил в салат целую кучу миньонов. Как ты думаешь, кого он будет искать следующим?

— Ну, тебе достаточно снять костюм и повесить катаны на стену, и никто на тебя даже не подумает. Если после того, как разделаешься с Фрэнсисом, ты не планируешь продолжать карьеру, то и париться нечего. Хотя, на мой взгляд, это было бы бесполезной тратой ресурсов. Хей, чувак, ты сам практически супергерой! Ты мог бы стать вторым Человеком-пауком, крошить только плохих парней.

— Я и так крошу только плохих, — Питер снова попробовал отпить колы, но в итоге сморщился и отодвинул её от себя. — Вот только это нихрена не очевидно.

***

— Это пиздярики, — Уэйд вцепился пальцами себе в волосы. Под ладонью заскреблись кусочки бетона и штукатурки, облепившие его, когда он, лишившись маски, окончательно испорченной и брошенной под обломками, пытался выбраться из лаборатории доктора Киллебрю, оказавшегося тем ещё больным ублюдком.

— «После введения сыворотки-мутагена необходимо максимально повысить естественный уровень адреналина подопытного для активации мутации ДНК. Рекомендуется использовать физическую боль, кислородное голодание, психологическое насилие или любые иные методы, способные вызвать стресс у испытуемого. После ряда опытов установлено, что обыкновенные побои малоэффективны, и от них стоит отказаться в пользу более жёсткого воздействия. Однако ожоги от кислоты и горячего железа слишком часто приводят к смерти от болевого шока и сепсиса. Максимальную эффективность показали пытки электрическим током в комбинации с ожогами от жидкого азота. Стресс, вызванный ощущением замороженной конечности, с последующей постепенно возрастающей болью при её согревании, даёт оптимальную комбинацию факторов, способную вызвать активацию в кратчайшие сроки», — Уэйд снова забормотал себе под нос, пролистывая журнал хода испытаний, потому что получать эту информацию напрямую себе в голову было нереально. Так у него создавалось хоть какое-то ощущение, что он не один читает всё это безумие.

Пачка личных дел, больше похожих на помесь медкарт и сценария для триллера, веером лежала на столе. Какие-то из папок были потолще, другие — совсем крохотными, состоявшими из одной-двух записей и пометки «испытание провалено». Краткой пометки в виде красного штампа, кричавшей о том, что ещё один измождённый болезнью, болью и растоптанной надеждой человечек закрыл глаза навсегда. Уэйд вспомнил тела в оранжевых робах, которыми полнился лабораторный морг. Он был уверен — среди них нашлись бы все те потерянные мальчишки и девчонки, чьи имена пятнали маленькие жёлтые стикеры, облепившие доску для расследования. И чем больше тонких папок попадалось ему в стопке, тем меньше у него было вопросов к Парню в Красном.

Уэйд встал из-за стола и, пошатываясь, подошёл к своей схеме. Почти все имена пропавших были помечены красным — он невольно пометил их таким же цветом, как и доктор Киллебрю, и обилие алых отметок в этом списке пылало, как пожар. Мертвы. Почти все, несчастные, отчаявшиеся, и без того обречённые на смерть, — мертвы. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Выдернуты из обычного мира, накачаны препаратами и жестоко замучены «во славу прогресса».

Почти все. _Почти._

«Кристина Карано. Двадцать один год. Отметка об испытании — успешно. Полученная сверхспособность — сверхчеловеческая сила. Позывной — Ангельская Пыль. Согласие на работу в организации — получено».

Одна из головорезов Аякса, она была единственной, чьё личное дело светилось пометкой об успешном завершении опытов. Единственной выжившей, пришедшей в программу добровольно. Она ничем не болела, и её никто не принуждал, она просто рискнула жизнью ради силы. И сорвала джек-пот.

А потом добровольцы кончились, и в дело пошел никому не нужный «брак», предложенный Фрэнсисом. Не только Киллебрю был больным ублюдком.

Уэйд обвёл синим маркером несколько имён и выписал их отдельно. Это были имена тех пациентов, что не числились мёртвыми в лабораторных картах. Уэйд не знал, где они. Не знал, что с этими людьми, но он планировал это выяснить. Имя «Питер Паркер» он обвёл дважды.

— Осталось понять, кто этот Парень в Красном, и каким боком он с этим связан, — Уэйд в задумчивости набросал красным восковым мелком кривоватую фигуру с мечом и наклеил её рядом со списком. Он снова поскрёб голову, стряхнул со стола упавшие на него крошки и пыль и со вздохом поплёлся, наконец, в ванную.

Где-то в тёмном безымянном баре Парень в Красном упрямо хмурил брови над стаканом выдохшейся колы.


	7. Chapter 7

Убийств не было уже несколько недель. Не убийств вообще — в Нью-Йорке каждый день умирали сотни людей. Ограбления, бытовуха, несчастные случаи — даже Человеку-пауку было не под силу предотвратить их все. Но убийств, попахивавших делишками Аякса и Парня в Красном, не было. Ну, или Уэйд просто не мог их засечь. Хорёк, поганец, мамой клялся, что больше у него на Фрэнсиса ничего нет. Уэйд был склонен ему верить, потому что нет той силы, что способна встать между Хорьком и пятьюдесятью штуками.

Уэйд зацепился за пожарную лестницу и внимательно осмотрел район под собой. Патрулирование было его основной работой, как бы странно это ни звучало, и он не собирался филонить, даже если и сидел на окладе у Мстителей. На чёртовом окладе, с больничным и отпуском. Хотя, он, скорее, сидел на окладе у Старка, прибравшего к рукам деньги от всех рекламных кампаний с Человеком-пауком. Ну, знаете, в счёт костюма и его регулярных апгрейдов. И общекомандного страхового фонда, конечно. И на накопительную пенсию откладывал. А еще Уэйду оплачивали жильё, звали на шикарные тусовки, и всякое прочее по мелочи. Неплохая плата за славу героя и работу мечты. К тому же после вступления в Мстители у него не было особого выбора — чёртова корпоративная этика и толстый раздел в договоре касательно товарного знака и рекламы. Что ж, Уэйд был парень не жадный, да и работа на Тони имела массу бонусов. Например, не ходить в офис.

Уэйд дождался, пока парочка подозрительных ребят окончательно созреет и начнёт, наконец, делать всякие глупости. Вроде ограбления маленького магазинчика при наличии всего одного муляжа пистолета на двоих прямо на глазах городского героя. Если так и продолжится, вечер обещает быть чертовски приятным, без беготни и неожиданностей. Или нет.

«Что вы делаете?»

По мозгам ударило током, и Уэйд встрепенулся, мгновенно определяя, откуда запахло неприятностями. Он оттолкнулся от стены, взлетая в воздух, и выпустил паутину. Чутьё долбило по нервам, подгоняя в спину, как попутный ветер. Где-то там посереди каменных джунглей кому-то было страшно и больно, и, возможно, только он мог это предотвратить.

Уэйд нёсся над городом, раздираемый азартом и ужасом. Он любил свою работу, но всегда держал на подкорке, что это не игры. И это отлично отрезвляло. Каждый такой зов, каждый крик о помощи мог закончиться не так радужно, как недавнее ограбление магазинчика. Он мог закончиться, как в тот день, когда Уэйд потерял Ванессу. Он стиснул зубы и поднажал. Его тащило, будто канатом, ветер хлестал в лицо, а восхищённые зеваки тыкали пальцем. А потом чутьё внезапно замолкло.

— Нет-нет-нет! — Уэйд чуть не промазал паутиной мимо фонарного столба. Он пролетел ещё два квартала и заметил около маленького, но хорошо освещённого магазинчика встрёпанную девушку, судорожно пытавшуюся найти что-то на асфальте среди высыпанной из сумочки мелочёвки.

— Мисс, с вами всё в порядке? — ведомый интуицией, Уэйд опустился рядом с девушкой и попытался заглянуть ей в лицо. Та встрепенулась и вцепилась в его предплечья. На её щеке был глубокий порез, а бретельки платья были разорваны, являя на свет миленький ажурный лифчик, но девушке, кажется, было плевать на это.

— Пожалуйста, помогите ему! Я пыталась найти телефон, чтобы вызвать полицию, но он где-то потерялся!

— Кому помочь? — Уэйд увидел среди разбросанных вещей пушистый брелок и потянул за него, вкладывая девушке смартфон в дрожащую ладошку. — Скажите, что нужно сделать и, как только я уйду, вызывайте полицию.

— Там, — девушка сжала телефон и всхлипнула, — в переулке, в квартале отсюда. Я решила срезать, а они набросились на меня. Угрожали ножом, начали срывать одежду, а потом появился парень, какой-то студент. Я успела сбежать, но он всё ещё там! Они были такие огроменные, а он… Они же убьют его!

— Не в мою смену, мисс! Зайдите в магазин и звоните девять-один-один.

Девушка судорожно закивала, утерла кровящую щёку и принялась сгребать свои вещи в сумку. Уэйд вскочил на ноги и побежал вниз по улице, заглядывая в каждый проулок. Приглушённые звуки ударов и испуганный скулёж, раздававшиеся из темноты, были хорошим знаком.

— Ещё жив, — выдохнул Уэйд и влетел в промежуток между домами. Сразу пахнуло мусором, мочой и кровью.

Парень действительно был жив. И он даже не валялся на земле, запинываемый в мясо, как Уэйд рассчитывал. Вместо этого он наносил быстрые, но не особо изысканные удары по корпусу прижавшегося к стене высоченного мужика, и, несмотря на разницу в габаритах, здоровяк выглядел так, будто попал под автобус. Уэйд зацепился взглядом за скрытое капюшоном лицо парня, и в полутьме проулка оно, залитое кровью, выглядело, как жуткая маска. Глаза избиваемого мужчины закатились, и парень выпустил его, давая соскользнуть на пол. Он встряхнулся, как собака, и начал поворачиваться в сторону Уэйда, но не успел закончить движение.

Всё происходило так быстро, ещё секунду назад Уэйд во все глаза таращился на «какого-то студента», уделавшего мужика в два раза больше себя, и вот, на волне удивления, смешанного с восхищением, упустил еще одного участника этой постановки уличного театра. Из-за мусорного бака выскочил второй бугай и на развороте поймал мальчишку прямо на свой кулак. Шея парня оглушительно хрустнула. Едва стоявший на ногах здоровяк отшатнулся, стараясь не терять из виду рухнувшее на асфальт тело. Он с ужасом и недоверием смотрел на определённо мёртвого парня. Будто после такого тот мог встать и продолжить окучивать его.

А Уэйд так и не сдвинулся с места. Воздух был пропитан запахом страха. Гнетущая атмосфера дешёвого хоррора заставила Уэйда нервно хихикнуть — тщедушное на фоне всех присутствующих тело пошевелилось. Мужик как будто даже икнул от страха и принялся поднимать с земли своего подельника, но тот, хоть и загребал ногами, всё равно валился на асфальт, как мешок с песком. Парень, будто заправский зомби, неуклюже поднялся на колени. Его голова неестественно болталась на переломленной шее. Дёрнувшись пару раз корпусом, он подпёр её ладонью, пытаясь приладить её как было. И у него получилось. Огромные мускулистые мужики заскулили, как новорожденные щенята. Голова встала на место, и парень всё-таки обернулся. То, что Уэйд принял за кровь, оказалось маской. Такой же, как у Парня в Красном.

Из-под маски раздалось рычание, и вместе с ним вновь проснулось паучье чутьё. Уэйд не особо удивился — не каждый оценит, если ему практически оторвут голову. Красный ссутулился и прыгнул. Из двух возможных целей он выбрал ту, что так подло уложила его на лопатки. Второй мужик попытался сбежать, решаясь бросить неудачливого товарища, и именно этот момент Уэйд выбрал, чтобы перестать уже, наконец, тупить. Он перехватил преступника, приклеил его к полу, наскоро связав паутиной руки, и бросился на Красного, врезаясь в него с разбегу, как тогда на крыше. Что ж, с тех пор парень не стал ни мягче, ни слабее. Красный опять зарычал и, игнорируя Уэйда, вновь попытался встать и добраться до своего противника.

— Остановись, ты же убьёшь его! — крикнул Уэйд. Он заломил Красному руки, не давая дотянутся до похожего на несвежую отбивную мужчины, и попытался сесть сверху. Даже сквозь несколько слоёв одежды он чувствовал чужие гудящие от напряжения мышцы. Красный бился под ним, как лосось на нересте, и Уэйд с помесью восторга и ужаса понял — сейчас вырвется. Слишком сильный, слишком вёрткий, слишком отбитый на голову. Плюющий на боль, плюющий на риски, даже на саму смерть.

Парень извернулся, хрустнул выскочившим из суставной сумки плечом и схватил Уэйда за грудки. Он выгнулся, взбрыкнул бёдрами, умудряясь отшвырнуть Уэйда, и вскочил на ноги. Одна его рука плетью болталась вдоль тела, но выглядело так, будто парню было плевать.

— **Отойди,** — прохрипел он, и даже сквозь маску Уэйд почувствовал его взгляд. Рука Красного дёрнулась и сама собой стала на место. Просто, мать его, втянулась на место, и было не похоже, что недавний вывих доставлял парню хоть какой-то дискомфорт. — **Я оторву ему башку. Отойди и останешься цел, Паучок.**

От Красного пахло кровью, но в его дыхании были отчётливые нотки мяты. Уэйд успел прочувствовать проклятый ментол через два слоя спандекса также отчётливо, как и впившиеся в него острые подвздошные косточки секунду назад, когда катал Красного по асфальту. А еще Уэйд понимал, что определённо едет кукухой, раз думает об этом в такой момент.

— Ну, уж нет. Скоро за этими ребятами приедет полиция, — выдавил он за секунду до того, как его впечатали в стену. Красный, по-прежнему будучи ниже него на полголовы, вздёрнул Уэйда в воздух. Он был горяченным, внутри него будто клокотало пламя, как в горне. И у Уэйда от этого башню сносило. Он зацепился руками за толкнувшиеся в спину щербатые кирпичи, находя точку опоры, поджал ноги, опираясь о стену ступнями, а потом случайно проехался бедром по бугру в чужих штанах. Уэйда бросило в пот. Красный дышал ему в лицо, и даже под маской было видно, как он скалит клыки.

«Это всё адреналин! Чувака только что чуть буквально убили, неудивительно, что организм взбесился», — металось у Уэйда в голове, пока его тискали у стены, как перепившую школьницу на выпускном балу. Красный вдруг крупно вздрогнул и уронил голову ему на плечо. Его пальцы разжались, выпуская Уэйда, и тот не рухнул от неожиданности лишь потому, что цеплялся за стену своими паучьими хваталками.

— Где я? Что?.. — неуверенно произнёс Красный. Его голос был прежним и одновременно совершенно другим. Будто из него исчезла какая-то часть. Парень вдруг глянул вниз и издал сдавленный звук. Он отдёрнулся от Уэйда, будто тот был раскалённой сковородкой, а потом схватился за край капюшона, пытаясь прикрыться. Он судорожно завертел головой, зацепился взглядом за несостоявшихся насильников и снова уставился на Уэйда. Он выглядел потерянным. От кровавой мясорубки до «какого-то студента», которого страшно оставить наедине с парочкой мудозвонов в тёмном переулке, за полсекунды. Красный попятился, споткнулся о какой-то мусор, чуть не упал, а потом, наконец, оторвал от Уэйда взгляд, развернулся и припустил к противоположному выходу из переулка.

Уэйд невольно коснулся ключицы, где минуту назад к нему прижался горячий и влажный лоб. Где-то вдалеке завыла полицейская сирена.

***  
 **Может, Хорёк прав? Из нас выйдет отличная команда. Спасли девчушку, помогли Паучку сделать его работу.**

— Он почувствовал наш стояк, — Питер вцепился пальцами край столешницы, пытаясь унять гипервентиляцию.

_Не наш стояк, а стояк Белого!_   
**Прости, Пит, ты же знаешь, я всегда немного на взводе, когда бью морды.**

Питер тряхнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от фантомного хруста в шее. Его позвоночник уже сросся, но ему вечно казалось, что именно в этот момента регенерация возьмёт и откажет.

— Он специально меня отпустил. Мог остановить в любой момент и отпустил. Я не понимаю…

**Я же говорю - он запал на нас.**

Питер вздохнул.

— Можно мне побыть одному.

_Конечно, Пит._

Белый и Жёлтый скрылись где-то в глубине. Член всё также стоял колом. Ощущение чужого твёрдого бедра, надавившего на ширинку, было свежо, будто он отпрянул от Человека-паука всего секунду назад. Питер закусил губу, приспустил джинсы и потянулся за смазкой.


	8. Chapter 8

Бывали в жизни Уэйда такие моменты, когда ему становилось лень самому наполнять холодильник. Причиной этому могли оказаться физическое или моральное истощение, серьёзное ранение или обычный приступ прокрастинации. Или то, что в его собственном холодильнике кто-то умер, а уборщица должна была прийти только завтра. В свою защиту Уэйд мог сказать, что последнее происходило не очень часто.

Так что когда его холодильник пустел или становился зоной биологического заражения, Уэйд совершал набеги на общую супергеройскую кухню, спонсируемую Старком. Тут всегда был запас кофе, пива и сырных шариков, даже если город громили инопланетяне. Не то чтобы спасители Земли питались только этим, но в том состоянии, в котором тут обычно оказывался Уэйд, его бы вряд ли хватило на приготовление чего-то более сложного, чем разогретый в микроволновке попкорн.

А еще тут он чувствовал себя частичкой чего-то большего. Сегодня был тот день, когда последнее было необходимо ему больше, чем лёгкие углеводы. В итоге Уэйд уже больше часа сидел на кухне в башне Мстителей и медитировал над тарелкой Lucky Charms*.

— А он ведь неплохой парень, — пробормотал он, пытаясь выловить последний зефирный клевер, обещавший удачу, если верить маркетологам.

— Вы что-то сказали, мистер Уилсон? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Джарвис, заставляя Уэйда вздрогнуть. — Не то чтобы я собирался лезть не в своё дело, но вы выглядите подавленным, и, возможно, вам бы не помешал чуткий собеседник, готовый выслушать.

— Не знал, что в тебя заложены функции психотерапевта, — Уэйд дёрнул бровью, но у него не было настроения язвить по серьёзному. К тому же Джарвис был хорошим парнем, хоть и не был при этом человеком.

— Это не является моей основной задачей, однако я уполномочен принимать любые решения об обновлении своего функционала, если это способствует выполнению протоколов защиты. Выведение члена команды Мстителей из депрессии, — на слове «депрессия» Уэйд на мгновение зажмурился, — определённо входит в список. Так что окажите мне честь, если это будет уместно.

— Спасибо, дружище, на тебя всегда можно положиться, — Уэйд отложил ложку и откинулся на стуле, глядя в потолок. Он знал, что Джарвис видит его с любого ракурса, но иллюзия того, что он повернулся к собеседнику лицом, избавляла от ощущения, что он общается с голосом в собственной голове.

— Всегда рад помочь. Значит, дело в парне?

Уэйд вздёрнулся, чуть не перевернув миску с остатками молока. Он судорожно оглянулся по сторонам, но кухня всё так же была пуста — это был тот блаженный час, когда все полуночники уже отошли ко сну, а все жаворонки разбежались по своим делам. Джарвис, как истинный джентльмен, никак не прокомментировал эту неловкую пляску святого Вита**, заставляя Уэйда чувствовать себя подростком, у которого родственники нашли в кармане презервативы.

— Эм, нет. В смысле да, дело в парне, но не в любовном смысле.

— Вас это расстраивает?

Что ж, глупо было пытаться обмануть того, кто был всевидящим оком, восседающим в башне и простирающим свой взор в каждый, даже самый удалённый уголок этого мира. Уэйд вспомнил лёгкую эйфорию от того, как упавший с многоэтажки Красный встал, как ни в чём не бывало, и пошёл. Как сосало под ложечкой, когда он оторвал от земли мудилу в полтора раза тяжелее него самого. Как было восхитительно и азартно валять его по асфальту, чувствуя силу, равную собственной. Как рвало башню, когда Красный гнулся под Уэйдом и швырял его, будто это ему ничего не стоило. Нет, дело определённо не в любовном интересе, ты, чёртов проницательный двухбитный дьявол.

— Нет, — Уэйд мотнул головой, пытаясь не думать о ерунде. Если начистоту, он ничего не знал о Красном, и в его возрасте глупо было фанатеть от того, что кто-то запросто уложил его на лопатки. — Это касается моей работы.

— У нас в городе появился новый суперзлодей?

— Нет, скорее супергерой, который придерживается идеи, что добро должно быть с кулаками. И в каждом из них должно быть что-то, способное выпустить кишки.

— Вас расстраивают его методы?

Уэйд запустил ладонь в волосы и сжал пальцы, надеясь, что лёгкая боль прочистит ему мозги. Он прикусил щёку изнутри, побарабанил пальцами по столу и вздохнул. В конце концов, если задуматься, Уэйд ничего не терял, если вывалит на искин свои пиздострадания. Мысли метались в голове, не давая сформулировать то, что зудело на подкорке. Джарвис молчал, непоколебимо ожидая ответа. Это молчание было плотиной, что запрудила реку, неизбежно приводя к тому, что переполняющий русло поток обязательно рванёт вперёд с удвоенной силой. Уэйд перестал дергаться и разжал губы.

— Я ведь всё понимаю, Джарвис, у нас тут у всех руки если не по локоть в крови, то по серединку точно. У всех были тёмные полосы в жизни, и абсолютно не важно, чем мы их пытаемся оправдать. Я убивал людей, дружище, получая не только деньги, но и удовольствие. И то, что я тогда был озлобленным подростком, которому кроме армии нигде места не нашлось — так себе отмазка. Так что моралист из меня отстойный. Но я хотя бы не убивал тогда, когда можно было этого избежать. И сейчас не убиваю. А Красный, он убивает их всех. Без разбора. Я знаю, что в тех лабораториях не было невинных овечек. Но умирать из-за того, что ты смешиваешь жижу в пробирках по приказу? Все эти люди заслужили страдать, заслужили оказаться в тюрьме до конца своих дней. Но они не заслужили валяться в пыли с вываленными на колени внутренностями, зная, что помощь не придёт.

Уэйд был безумно благодарен Старку, что у его электронного творения не было лица. Понимающе вскинутые брови сейчас швырнули бы его в натуральную истерику. Его дыхание и так было сбито, и он сглотнул, стараясь выбросить из головы мысли о бумажном пакетике, в который можно было бы подышать.

— Но знаешь, Джарвис, что меня парит больше всего? — Уэйд выдохнул, и свист покинувшего его лёгкие воздуха оказался единственным звуком в повисшей тишине. — Будь я на месте Красного, я бы поступил так же. Нарезал бы всех этих ребят тонкими слайсами, как чёртово салями. И я понятия не имею, что мне делать с этим осознанием. Знаешь, Джарвис, трудно судить того, кого отлично понимаешь.

ИИ ничего не ответил, но Уэйду и не нужен был ответ. Он встал, сгрёб со стола тарелку с размокшими хлопьями и вылил их в раковину. Он снова посмотрел в потолок, нашаривая взглядом глазок одной из камер. Камера слегка повернулась в его сторону, и Уэйд кивнул в ответ. Он шагнул к окну, и секция, выглядевшая до этого монолитной, отъехала в сторону. Порой компьютер был гораздо более понимающим, чем большинство Уэйдовых знакомых.

Уэйд выпустил паутину и с упоением ощутил, как та натянулась и завибрировала на ветру. Хотел ли он, чтобы Красный ответил за свои преступления? Нет? Хотел ли заставить принять свои убеждения? Тоже нет.

Хотел ли он узнать Красного поближе? Даже если и да, он не готов был признаться в этом даже себе? Пока.

— Мне нужно проветриться. Передавай привет остальным. И спасибо, дружище.

— Не за что, мистер Уилсон. Вам всегда рады в этом доме, даже если иногда кажется, что это совсем не так.

***  
Питер сидел, уперевшись лбом в стойку, и расстроенно сопел. Его маска лежала рядом, всем своим видом наводя на мысли о чём-то мёртвом и выпотрошенном. В баре Хорька всем было плевать, как он выглядит, настолько плевать, что и самому Питеру становилось без разницы, пялится ли кто-то на его обезображенное лицо.

Последние дни его жизни были идеальной иллюстрацией для брошюры госпожи Кюблер-Росс***.

Отрицание, злость, торг, депрессия, принятие. Вот только вместо принятия у Питера была дрочка. Каждый раз, стоило ему оказаться наедине с собой — что, в общем-то, значило, что с ним также были Желтый и Белый, — он впадал в бесконечный цикл, всегда кончавшийся чёртовой дрочкой.

«О нет, нет, это произошло не со мной. Если я не буду думать об этом — оно исчезнет».

«Да какого дьявола я вообще об этом думаю? Как будто у меня нет проблем посерьёзнее, чем неловкие стояки в чужом присутствии?!»

«Ладно, я не могу отрицать, что это произошло. Но, возможно, он ничего и не заметил. В конце концов, между нами было дохрена одежды, верно?»

«Нет! Он точно почувствовал. Почувствовал, как какой-то чувак, который на его глазах чуть не убил пару мужиков, а до этого _убил_ пару десятков других мужиков, трётся о его ногу своим вставшим членом, как сумасшедшая групи****. Групи с членом. Я такой неудачник».

А потом в голову вползали мысли о твёрдом горячем бедре, о цепких пальцах, прошедшихся по его запястья и предплечьям. О заполошном дыхании и хриплом голосе. О том, как они катались в грязи тёмной подворотни, как сбрендившие любовники. От этих воспоминаний, приправленных стыдом и толикой фантазии, Питер заводился за полсекунды.

Единственным способом вырваться из порочного круга было оказаться за пределами квартиры. И кроме бара Хорька пойти Питеру было некуда.

— Эй, малец, не кисни. Фрэнсис, наверное, обосрался от страха и забился в самую глубокую норку.

— Это не из-за Аякса, — машинально ответил Питер, продолжая мысленно рыть самую глубокую яму за всю историю самокопания.

— Оу, из-за девчонки? — Хорёк поправил съехавшие очки и прищурился. — Не из-за той симпатяжки, которую ты спас на прошлой неделе?

— Нет! — Питер вскинулся. — Я её лицо даже не рассмотрел. Как вообще можно запасть на кого-то, если вы едва парой фраз перебросились?

Он регулярно задавал себе этот вопрос последние дни. Потом шли злость, торг, депрессия и то самое, о чём он не рассказал бы ни одному психологу.

— Нет, значит, — Хорёк поскрёб заросший щетиной подбородок, и Питер порадовался, что шрамы очень удачно скрадывают прилившую к щекам кровь. Телефон в кармане Хорька чирикнул, и тот, сосредоточенно всмотревшись в содержимое сообщения, ухмыльнулся. — Кажется, я знаю, что тебе нужно. Есть у меня проверенное средство от хандры.

— Если ты опять со своими предложениями работы, то я пас. — Питер постарался вложить в свой взгляд максимум недоверия и скепсиса. — Я не стану резать людей за деньги.

— А бесплатно? — Хорёк вздёрнул бровь и прошёлся тряпкой по стойке, смахивая мусор прямо на пол. Питер злобно ощерился. — Ой, да ладно тебе! Ничто так не вставляет хороших парней, как замочить парочку плохих.

— Я **не** хороший парень! — Питер хлопнул ладонью по стойке, и стоявшая рядом миска с орешками испуганно подпрыгнула. Даже спустя месяцы после эксперимента он всё еще забывал, насколько силён. Хорёк невольно отпрянул, а потом вздохнул и потёр пальцами переносицу под очками. Он проследил взглядом за одинокой фисташкой, подкатившейся к краю и теперь балансировавшей на грани, а потом посмотрел Питеру прямо в глаза, мгновенно избавляясь от маски балагура и становясь человеком, которого уважали и побаивались многие криминальный элементы Нью-Йорка.

— Ладно, а если так. Ты сейчас прошвырнёшься до одного сомнительного местечка и вытащишь оттуда двенадцатилетнего пацанёнка, чей папашка не доверяет операцию по вызволению сына из рук похитителей полиции, а я взамен пообещаю не обсуждать с Пауком наши с тобой маленькие секретики ни за какие деньги. Идёт?

Питер напрягся. Хорошие парни редко приходят к Хорьку, чтобы вернуть украденного ребёнка. И помогать тем, кто сам не гнушается испачкать руки, когда это удобно — чёртов порочный круг. Но дети есть дети, и если бы дядя Бен мог помочь, он бы помог, несмотря на обстоятельства. Почуяв слабину, Хорёк подался всем телом вперёд.

— Давай, Пит, это будет практически хороший поступок за исключением определённой доли членовредительства.

Мысль о том, что он больше не столкнётся с Пауком у горы порубленных тел, была чертовски заманчивой. Питер устал убегать. Не то чтобы он надеялся на очередную встречу с Пауком — на самом деле очень надеялся, — просто ему не хотелось, чтобы она вновь состоялась при таких нелицеприятных обстоятельствах. Обстоятельствах, в которых Питер оказывался преступником. И не важно, рубил он при этом террористов и мудаков, ставящих опыты на людях, или пытался забить насмерть парочку насильников — это в любом случае было ужасными декорациями для встречи с настоящим героем и спасителем города.

— Где это твоё сомнительное место?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*Lucky Charms](https://www.luckycharms.com/): дико вкусные и неполезные сухие завтраки с маршмеллоу и тонной сахара.
> 
> [**Пляска святого Вита.](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%8F)
> 
> [***Психолог Элизабет Кюблер-Росс и её «Пять стадий принятия смерти».](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%8E%D0%B1%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%80-%D0%A0%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%81,_%D0%AD%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%B0%D0%B1%D0%B5%D1%82)
> 
> [****Групи](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D1%80%D1%83%D0%BF%D0%B8) – ироничное название фанаток, следующих за музыкантами во время гастролей, в том числе и ради секса


	9. Chapter 9

Красный пропал с радаров окончательно.

Хорёк больше не брал трубку, а сам Красный не геройствовал в подворотнях — Уэйд проверял. Проверял, как следует. Возможная причина не давала ему покоя, как комариный укус на спине — ни забить, ни расчесать нормально. К тому же он знал эту причину по себе — не каждый человек, носящий маску, готов к тому, что его увидят в повседневной жизни. И хотя Уэйд не видел лица Красного, это всё равно считалось. Он помнил, как парень ссутулился, втягивая голову в плечи и проверяя, достаточно ли глубоко надвинут капюшон, хотя и был при этом в маске от своего костюма. Никто не хочет раскрывать своё инкогнито, особенно если убивает людей.

Уэйд дал Красному уйти тогда. Сделал вид, что ему срочняк нужно сдать преступников в руки полиции, хотя обычно не запаривался на этот счёт и просто приклеивал их паутиной к ближайшей стене. Он со смешанными чувствами проследил за тем, как сгорбленная фигура перемахивает через мусорные баки и скрывается в другом конце переулка. После этого Красный исчез. Растворился почти на две недели, заставляя Уэйда чертовски нервничать на этот счёт. Хотя после разговора с Джарвисом ему слегка полегчало. Самую малость. Особенно если не вспоминать о том неловком моменте со стояком.

Если задуматься, то могло произойти всё что угодно. Красный мог перебраться в другой город или даже в другую страну. Мог сменить костюм, сменить имя и оружие — всякие странные типы с суперспособностями и без оных регулярно сменяли друг друга на арене борьбы добра со злом, так что никто не заметил бы подмены. Он мог найти Фрэнсиса, убить его и, повесив катаны на стенку, потягивать теперь виски у камина. А еще он мог найти Фрэнсиса и умереть.

Уэйд чувствовал фантомные угрызения совести. Он определённо не был виноват в том, что видел Красного не в обтягивающем костюме с обвесом, а джинсах с рваной коленкой и поношенной толстовке какого-то учебного заведения, настолько застиранной, что название не почти не читалось. К тому же Красный был в маске. В маске! В итоге Уэйд с ног сбился, пытаясь узнать хоть что-нибудь. Он даже попытался найти университет, чья эмблема смутно напоминала бы ту, что он мельком разглядел под брызгами крови на той самой толстовке, но бросил эту глупую затею — Красный мог купить шмотку на барахолке. Или найти на помойке. К тому же найти нужного человека среди тысяч выпускников за разные годы было той еще задачкой. Хотя Уэйд был уверен — Старк бы справился с этим. Но к чёрту Старка. Без обид, Тони.

Так вот. Уэйд сбился с ног, буквально. Он настолько устал, что практически забил на это. Забил на Красного со всеми его проблемами, кровавыми убийствами и вызванными этим непрошеными мыслями.

А теперь Красный вот так запросто сидел на краю крыши самого обычного дома в самом обычном спальном районе, и его костюм светился, как сигнальная лампочка. Уэйд был просто не в силах пройти мимо.

Жилистая фигура, затянутая в красный кожзам, напряженно замерла — Уэйд видел, как под тканью плавно перекатились мышцы. Уилсон приземлился на крышу и тут же получил паучьим чутьём под дых. На мгновение ему показалось, что парень с катанами сейчас снова сиганёт вниз, и едва сдержался, чтобы не передёрнуться. Звук удара, который он, несмотря на шум проносившихся по улицам машин, отлично расслышал в день их первой встречи, всё еще колоколом звенел в ушах.

— Стой! Погоди, не сбегай! — Уэйд вытянул руку раскрытой ладонью вперёд. — У нас не очень хорошо вышло в прошлый раз. Я просто хочу поговорить. Хей, тебе нечего бояться. Ты же знаешь меня? Знаешь, верно? Все знают Человека-паука!

Паучье чутьё утихло также внезапно, как и дало о себе знать. «Красный костюм» коснулся лица, будто маску одёрнул, а потом медленно повернулся. В его руке обнаружилось тако. Уэйд вцепился взглядом в эту неожиданно человеческую деталь. Будто загадочный мститель не имел права перехватить чего-нибудь калорийного после долгого дня, полного кровавых убийств. Будто Уэйд сам ни разу не перекусывал сидя на крыше. Он, не зная — зачем, внимательно присмотрелся к этикетке.

— О! Это же Cheesy Gordita Crunch*, верно? Я его называю — «сырный убийца». Ну, знаешь, типа убийца твоего голода и твоих кубиков на прессе. Любишь стряпню из Тако Белл? Я тоже дикий фанат этой забегаловки. Видишь, у нас уже нашлись точки соприкосновения.

Скрытое маской лицо пришло в движение — Красный явственно покосился на зажатую в руке тортилью, а потом вновь уставился на Уэйда и под его горестный вскрик выкинул «сырного убийцу» через плечо, отправляя в последний полёт навстречу нью-йоркскому асфальту.

— Божечки, разве так можно? — взвизгнул Уэйд, прижимая ладони к щекам. — Чем этот малыш провинился перед тобой? Ты настоящее чудовище! Лучше бы отдал его мне.

— Говори. — Голос «Красного костюма» прозвучал хрипло, будто ему не часто приходилось им пользоваться. — Говори, что хотел.

И Уэйд завис. Красный вроде передумал убегать, и это был отличный шанс хоть что-нибудь узнать о нём помимо его любви к холодному оружию и фастфуду. Но все эти дни Уэйд так гнался за возможностью узнать хоть что-то о Парне в Красном, что совсем забыл продумать план своей сближающей их обоих речи на случай, если они встретятся вновь. Возможно, стоило начать с простого.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Не твоё дело.

Пуф! Уэйд медленно выдохнул. Простотой тут и не пахло. Он пригляделся к костюму Красного, отмечая дыры от пуль и кровавые потёки, которые, видимо, не сильно беспокоили парня. Кажется, у кого-то был не самый удачный день. Отбросив мысль о том, что где-то остывает ещё одна партия дружков Аякса, Уэйд примирительно поднял руки и попробовал снова:

— Окей, я понял. Никаких личных вопросов, замётано. Я тоже не люблю о сокровенном распространяться. Супергеройское инкогнито, все дела. Тогда как я могу к тебе обращаться? А то как-то нечестно выходит. Ты-то знаешь мой позывной.

Парень в Красном снова замолчал. Иногда его губы под маской будто бы начинали шевелиться, но Уэйду могло и показаться. Когда пауза окончательно затянулась, выходя за рамки любых разговорных приличий, Красный, освобождая Уэйда от необходимости вновь нести жизнерадостную чушь, произнёс:

— Зови меня… Дэдпул.

***  
 **Бля, что мы сейчас вообще спизданули?**  
 _Мы спизданули? Это ты влез со своим Акульим Бассейном! Что это за погоняло вообще такое?_  
 **Нормальное имя! Как в старой бондиане! Самая страшная вещь, которая может с тобой случиться — бассейн, полный акул. Не то, что этот твой Смертельный Выстрел. Мы даже не стреляем, если ты не заметил, тупица! К тому же оно уже забронировано чуваком из другой вселенной!**

«Ну-ка заткнулись оба, он на нас смотрит», — мысленно произнёс Питер, борясь с желанием сделать фэйспалм. Дэдпул, господи, за что ему это? Нужно было просто промолчать, а не пытаться выдумать ответ, пока в его головёшечные сожители на два голоса орут, что хотят быть Дэдшотом или Шаркпулом.

— Эм, Дэдпул, круто. Нет, реально круто, ты не подумай, я не стебусь, — Паук дернул рукой, будто собирался почесать в затылке, но передумал. — Дэдпул, значит. Неплохо, тебе подходит.

«Ну, супер, он считает, что нам подходит это идиотское имя!»

**Да ладно, Пити, нормально вышло.**   
_По крайней мере, это не имеет ничего общего с нашим настоящим именем или нашим прошлым._

Питер закатил глаза и вновь уставился на Паука.

_Ты не собираешь с ним разговаривать?_   
**Ага, он на нас смотрит, как грустный щеночек, который не может понять, почему его наказали.**

«И что мне ему сказать? Он супергерой, который спасает город, а я завалил несколько десятков человек у него на глазах».

_Да, попахивает репутационными проблемами, как бы выразилась твоя блондинистая подружка. Но, заметь, он всё еще хочет пообщаться с тобой. Может, ему нравятся плохиши?_   
**Точняк! Скажи, что у него охрененные булки в этом обтягивающем трико! Комплименты всегда облегчают знакомство!**

«Вы не помогаете!» — Питер вздохнул. Его сломанные рёбра едва срослись, и их осколки, так и не нашедшие себе места, омерзительно кололись внутри, когда он сидел вполоборота. Можно было, конечно, встать, но правое колено, снесённое из дробовика, практически не гнулось, и мысль о том, что Человек-паук увидит его подволакивающим лапку, как побитый щеночек, неприятно всколыхнуло внутри подростковые комплексы, давно, казалось бы, утопленные в реках крови. В итоге Питер повернулся в сторону раскинувшегося перед ним города и взмахнул рукой, предлагая Пауку присесть рядом.

 **Ого, Пит, да ты молоток! Ещё пара таких подкатов, и Паук наш.**  
 _Эй, не подпускай его так близко. С крыши давно не летал? Ах да, лично ты — ни разу. Вечно наши жопы за тебя отдуваются._  
 **Я бы подул на жопу Паучка, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.**  
 _Ещё тако ему предложи в следующий раз. Ладно, если меня никто не слушает, я умываю руки. Но перед этим повторюсь — я всё еще ему не доверяю и не могу понять, зачем ему с нами говорить. Я бы на его месте просто прикончил нас. Из этого, конечно, ничего бы не вышло, но он-то об этом не знает._  
 **Может он хочет расспросить нас о тех крутых убийствах, которые мы совершили?**  
 _Ага, сказать, что убивать нехорошо, и попросить нас отводить парней Аякса в полицию. Держи карман шире!  
_  
Голоса в голове Питера продолжили препираться. Питер хотел, было, отстраниться, задвинув их на задний план, но постоянная слежка за сожителями была одной из основ если не выживания, то беспроблемного существования, так что он отказался от этой идеи.

Человек-паук помедлил, но всё же решился приблизиться и практически бесшумно опустился рядом, оставляя между ними почти метр пустого пространства. Питер изо-всех сил старался не коситься на кумира детства, пока тот, подогнув под себя одну ногу, легкомысленно покачивал второй, глядя на вечерний Нью-Йорк.

— Ну, и что у тебя за суперспособность? В первую нашу встречу мы выяснили, что это точно не полёт, — наконец произнёс он, и от сквозившего в его голосе веселья у Питера зазудел позвоночник.

— Иди ты, — буркнул он и с грустью подумал о выброшенном тако. Едва утолённый голод вновь начал подкрадываться к нему. — Регенерация.

— Только регенерация?

— И ещё кое-что по мелочи.

— Знаю я одного парня с крутой регенерацией. Познакомились на одной из моих прошлых работ. До всех этих протрясающих подвигов в обтягивающем костюме, я имею в виду. Помнится, он часто повторял, как сильно пробивает на пожрать после пары пулевых. Судя по состоянию твоего костюма, ты сегодня получил несколько больше.

Питер машинально опустил голову вниз, хотя и так знал, что его костюм больше похож на побитый молью ковёр, чем на геройское облачение. Мохрящиеся края дыр, заскорузлые от крови, были его обычной проблемой, так что он уже не обращал на них внимания. К тому же они были не сильно заметны всё из-за той же крови, которая делала его бледную кожу практически одинакового цвета с материалом костюма. Но Паук заметил. А значит, Паук знал, что сегодня Питер опять убивал кого-то. И он всё равно сидел рядом вместо того, чтобы упаковать Питера в симпатичный кокон и утащить в полицейский участок. От этого внутри странно скребло. Хотя, возможно, это тоже был голод.

— И раз уж ты, считай, по моей вине отправил свой предыдущий ужин в полёт, может, я угощу тебя еще одним тако?

**Воу, а он крут! Может это паучье чутьё ему подсказало?**   
_Ага, скорее наш бурчащий желудок. Я слышал, у Паука слух как у летучей мыши._   
**Оу, что я слышу? Неужели это песня любви?**   
_Нет, это просто наше бешено колотящееся сердце. Неужели ты забыл, что мы едва вышли из пубертата. И то, что мы крошим плохих парней направо и налево, не угомонило кое-чьи гормоны, верно Питер?_

Питер сидел неподвижно, боясь вдохнуть. Его сердце и впрямь колотилось о рёбра с такой силой, что было немного больно. Если бы сейчас голоса предложили спрыгнуть с крыши, чтобы избежать этого неловкого разговора, он бы согласился не раздумывая.

— Эй, я понимаю, что ты не из разговорчивых. Можем поесть молча. Я могу даже сам сгонять до закусочной, если пообещаешь дождаться меня. Хотя что-то мне подсказывает, что как только я отвернусь, ты сразу же испаришься.

**Господи! Нам хочет купить тако сам Человек-паук! Божечки, соглашайся Питер!**   
_И наслаждайся муками выбора, когда тебе придётся задрать маску перед этим красавчиком. Забыл, как мы выглядим? Или попросишь нашего героя отвернуться, чтобы его не стошнило?_

Питеру хотелось сказать, что он очень даже из разговорчивых. Что еще немного, и его желудок прилипнет к позвоночнику. Что он согласен даже на суховатые хот-доги, которым торгуют с лотка пятнадцатью этажами ниже. И что он готов забить на голод и просто сидеть вот так на крыше, если «сам Человек-паук» продолжит создавать иллюзию того, что Питер хоть кому-то нужен. Готов забить на голод, лишь бы тот не увидел, что скрыто под маской. Иногда голоса были чертовски правы, зная Питера лучше, чем он сам.

— Зачем тебе это? — спросил он вместо ответа.

— Ещё бы я сам знал, — неожиданно честно ответил Паук и повернулся к Питеру. — Но я вполне готов пожертвовать парой тако, чтобы это выяснить. Ты в деле?

**Да!**   
_Нет!_

— Возможно, — ответил Питер, даже не пытаясь сдержать улыбку — маска удачно скрывала эмоции.

— Отлично! — Паук ловко вскочил на обе ноги. Он повернулся к Питеру спиной и хлопнул себя по плечу. — Тогда погнали. Спорим, что лететь над городом держась за самого крутого супергероя Нью-Йорка гораздо круче, чем повторить твой жалкий полёт по прямой с неизбежным торможением об асфальт?

— Возможно, — снова повторил Питер и шагнул ему навстречу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*О да, этот красавец действительно существует](https://www.tacobell.com.au/menu)


	10. Chapter 10

Это был лучший вечер на памяти Питера за долгое время. То есть примерно с того момента, как у него нашли рак. С тех пор жизнь не то чтобы превратилась в беспросветный пиздец, но была близка к этому. А теперь он за несколько коротких часов побывал в гостях у очередных ребят Фрэнсиса, нашёл кое-какую полезную информацию, прокатился на настоящей паутине с настоящим Человеком-пауком, а потом тот купил ему тако. Настоящее комбо из сбывшихся мечтаний убийцы и девочки-подростка.

От пробирающего до костей ветра сводило пальцы, но оно того стоило. Промелькнувшие под ногами улицы слились в яркое смазанное пятно, и спустя каких-то полминуты Паук приземлился около сетевого ресторана с колокольчиком на вывеске — самое короткое и самое крутое приключение в жизни Питера, если вам интересно. Заставив себя разжать руки и соскользнуть с чужой спины, Питер сделал пару шагов в сторону, чтобы его не было видно из окошка «на вынос». Привалившись к стене, он украдкой поглядывал за тем, как Паук беззаботно треплется с кассиром, разрешает сделать с собой селфи, для этого почти по пояс нырнув в окно подачи, и оплачивает всё наличкой, которую непонятно где держал до этого.

— Эй! Ты будешь десерт? Надеюсь, что нет, потому что он у них остался последний.

_Надеюсь, мы не собираемся драться с ним за кусок лепёшки? Я готов уступить._   
**А я бы повалял его еще разок.**

После всего этого сюра обратный путь уже не показался Питеру таким крышесносным. И он с лёгкостью поставил бы почку на то, что дело не в притупившейся новизне. Хотя ставить на кон внутренние органы в его случае было такой себе ставочкой — всё равно они отрастали заново. Жаль, что нельзя было так отрезать себе лицо, чтобы на месте пересушенного пепперони вновь появилась его гладкая мальчишечья рожа. Когда-то она казалась Питеру простецкой, слишком обычной, чтобы быть по-настоящему привлекательной. Раньше его лицо тянуло максимум на «симпатичный», но теперь Питер не обменял бы его даже на Тома Харди. Мы никогда не ценим то, что имеем, пока не потеряем это.

_Он косится на нас._

Паук, минутой ранее вернувший их обоих на ту же крышу, спокойно развернул бумагу и, приподняв маску, впился зубами в тортилью, вымазанную расплавленным шоколадом. Он делал вид, что ему абсолютно плевать, что там делает Питер со своей едой, но чутьё так и кричало — за ним следили. Питер с грустью посмотрел на тако, зажатое в руке. Он понимал, что с Пауком ему и раньше ничего не светило, но малодушно откладывал тот момент, когда придётся задрать маску.

— Я могу отвернуться.

Питер от неожиданности вздрогнул. Паук сидел к нему боком, глядя вперёд и чуть вниз, и белые линзы его маски с безразличием ловили на себе блики ночного города. Его острый подбородок, покрытый густой, но довольно светлой однодневной щетиной, показался Питеру самым прекрасным, что он когда-либо видел. Он даже готов был подвинуть с пьедестала Тома Харди с его бесподобными мягкими губами ради этой идеально очерченной формы.

Не дождавшись ответа, Паук пожал плечами и сел вполоборота, показывая, что готов принять чужие заморочки, которых у него самого видимо не было.

 **Ещё бы. С таким-то гладким личиком.**  
«Интересно, насколько сложно найти человека, имея только фотку подбородка?» — подумал Питер.  
 _Ну, в нашем случае это бы всё равно не сработало._

Питер вздохнул и закатал маску. Они ели в тишине, как старые знакомые, делая вид, что это абсолютно нормально. Хотя, может, это и было нормально для Паука. Тортилья хрустела, крошилась, обламываясь кусочками, и Питер порадовался, что хоть зубы у него остались прежними — ровными и белыми. Он жевал, не чувствуя вкуса, машинально обрывая ниточки сыра, повисавшие на губах. Единственное, что он ощущал — как дерущиеся в его животе волки постепенно успокаиваются, уступая место сытости.

— Тут так спокойно, — Паук скатал бумагу из-под тортильи в шарик и покатал по бедру. Он всё еще сидел вполоборота, давая Питеру иллюзию уединения. — Когда смотришь на город сверху, он как муравейник.

— У меня в детстве была муравьиная ферма, — неожиданно для самого себя произнёс Питер. Слова сами вырвались из его рта, и на мгновение ему показалось, что кто-то из голосов в голове перехватил управление над телом. Но нет, это был он сам. Слова толпились за сжатыми губами, обеспокоенно толкаясь боками и стремясь вырваться на свободу. Он чувствовал себя жителем необитаемого острова, которому спустя годы одиночества волны вынесли на берег его персонального Пятницу.

Питер никогда не был особо популярным. Он был молчаливым и незаметным парнем с парой хороших друзей и едва ли полудюжиной знакомых, с которыми было о чём перекинуться парой фраз. Одиночество не доставляло ему особых проблем. Он был самодостаточен и отлично мог занять себя. По крайней мере, так ему казалось. Когда живёшь своей привычной жизнью из года в год, перестаёшь замечать некоторые вещи. Например, то, как много он общался с Мэй. Как много значили для него Нед и немногословная Гвен. Насколько, оказывается, были важны для него короткие, ничего не значащие разговоры об учёбе в коридорах на бегу.

«Индейка или лазанья, Питер? Как прошёл твой день?»  
«Выглядишь отстойно, чувак! Ты вообще спал ночью?»  
«Как тест написал, Паркер? Остаёшься после уроков?»

Крошечные, незначительные разговоры обо всём и ни о чём. Крошечные, как драгоценные камни, и такие же бесценные. Теперь, когда из слушателей у него были только ребята в голове да Хорёк с его подъёбками, Питер как никогда ощущал тишину, которая наполнила его жизнь.

И вот, впервые за долгое время нашёлся человек, готовый эту тишину нарушить.

— Что, подсматривал за маленькими муравьишками, большой брат?

— Даже если и так, то что? — Питер тоже скомкал бумажную обёртку, одёрнул маску и повернулся к Пауку. — Хочешь сказать, что ты ни разу не заглядывал в окна домов, мимо которых пролетаешь на паутине.

Из-под маски раздалось тихое фырканье. Паук выглядел таким расслабленным, голоса в голове молчали, а еда грела изнутри, и впервые за долгое время Питер почувствовал, как что-то внутри, сжавшее в комок его внутренности, постепенно ослабляет свою хватку.

— Да, всякое бывало.

У Питера вырвался смешок, и Паук хмыкнул вслед за ним.

— Они на самом деле довольно жестокие. — Паук повернулся к Питеру, излучая вопрос всем телом. — Муравьи. Ты сказал, что испытываешь умиротворение, глядя на большой человеческий муравейник с высоты. В настоящем муравейнике им не пахнет, как и в этом городе. Ты знал, что муравьи ведут безжалостные войны за территорию, воруют чужие яйца, чтобы растить из них рабов, а еще ловят других насекомых и хранят их, чтобы сожрать живьём, когда в этом будет нужда. Но они хотя бы не делают всё это ради удовольствия. Для них это способ выжить. Люди гораздо хуже.

— Эй, не все люди плохи! — Паук картинно всплеснул руками.

— Не все, — согласился Питер, потому что это было именно так.

«Но я к ним не отношусь», — мысленно добавил он и стиснул зубы. От чужого оптимизма только что съеденный ужин подкатил к горлу. Паук ведь знал. Он _знал_ , что Питер из себя представляет. Он видел. И всё равно сидел сейчас с ним на крыше и трепался о всякой херне. Делал вид, что между ними нет этой пропасти, заполненной трупами, кровью и серой моралью. У Питера имелись догадки, почему. Как так вышло, что от попыток размазать друг друга по всем близлежащим поверхностям они перешли к диалогу. От мордобоя к посиделкам за парой тако всего за один разговор. Вопреки их совместной предыстории. Восхитительная эволюция, достойная бульварного романчика. О, у Питера были догадки. И от этих догадок было тошно и липко внутри. Питер чувствовал себя вором и обманщиком, который получал то, что ему не предназначалось. Получал слова, взгляды, _прикосновения_. Получал участие, заботу и внимание. И хотя то, что ему в сущности дали, было такой мелочью, он не заслужил и её. И от этого ему хотелось снова сигануть с крыши, чтобы прекратить всё в тут же секунду. Чтобы волна ослепляющей боли смыла всё то тепло, что он чувствовал. Смыла его глупые мысли, мечты и фантазии. Смыла эту идиотскую надежду на то, что всё может быть хорошо. Он уже однажды понадеялся, и где он теперь? На крыше с самым лучшим человеком, которого видел мир, но без единого шанса на хэппи-энд. С растерзанной душой, запятнанной совестью и дорогой, выкрашенной красным.

В том, что сейчас между ними происходило, не было заслуги Питера. Что он по сути такого сделал? Спас девчонку на улице? Даже тогда он чуть не забил тех мудаков насмерть, хотя с них бы хватило и тюрьмы. Да, он замахнулся на геройство, но и тогда не поступил, как следовало, с упоением втирая кулаки в чужие лица. И если бы он убил кого-то в том переулке, его поступок не стоил бы ничего. По шкале ценностей Человека-паука уж точно.

Просто Паук был хорошим парнем. Слишком хорошим. Он видел доброту во всём, собирал её по крупицам в каждом встречном и всем давал шанс. Даже таким, как Дэдпул. Он искал правильный путь там, где его не могло быть по определению. И Питер был уверен — Паук нашёл для него оправдания в своей светлой голове. Питер так не мог. Хоть он и знал, кого убивает и за что, он не мог найти оправдание самому себе. Он был в крови даже близко не по локоть. Но Паук всё равно пришёл к нему и протянул ему руку. И не важно, что это была рука с тако.

Удивительный Человек-паук — главным в этом имени было «удивительный» и «человек». Остальное было лишь бонусом, позволившим ему стать героем не только для людей, оказавшихся рядом, но для целого мира. Героем, у которого был свой путь. Путь, на котором насилие не было выходом. Но Питер выбрал другой вариант, и теперь ему было не место рядом с этим человеком.

Подавив желание сорваться с места, он медленно поднялся на ноги. Паук никак на это не отреагировал. Ему будто бы была абсолютна комфортна повисшая пауза, комфортно сидеть вот так рядом с нависшим над ним незнакомцем и убийцей. Он задумчиво разглядывал дом через улицу, и Питер тоже старался не смотреть в сторону Паука. Он отряхнул крошки с коленей, поправил обвес на костюме и, не находя больше причин откладывать, добрёл до пожарной лестницы. Он надеялся, что это не будет похоже на побег, но сам знал, что это был именно он.

Стоило ему коснуться поручня, Паук встрепенулся и повернул голову, выныривая из своих мыслей.

— Уже уходишь,.. Пул? — он снова посмотрел прямо перед собой, а потом вернул взгляд к Питеру. Линзы на его маске вдруг сместились, будто там, под спандексом, Паук прищурился. Питер сглотнул под этим внимательным взглядом, и желание сбежать подстегнуло его язык.

— Лучше нам с тобой больше не пересекаться, — выдавил он, зная, что выглядит, как идиот, и перемахнул через край крыши, цепляясь за ржавые ступени. Он боялся, что Паук последует за ним, потребует каких-нибудь невнятных объяснений — на другие он точно не будет способен, — но ничего из этого так и не произошло, и от этого внутри у Питера засвербело смесью облегчения и горечи. Дэдпулу нечего было делать рядом с Человеком-пауком, и это было правильно.

В доме через улицу, в одной из крохотных квартир погас свет.


	11. Chapter 11

Нью-Йорк был большим городом, но иногда он сжимался до размера крохотной деревни, где невозможно выйти на улицу и не столкнуться со знакомцем.

Каменная крошка брызнула в стороны. Уэйд вцепился пальцами в паутину, уходя с линии обстрела. Особенно неприятными были столкновения с теми знакомыми, которых больше не планировалось встретить. Внезапно восставшая из мёртвых улучшенная версия Хаммерхеда* теперь стреляла гораздо точнее благодаря куче робохреновин, которые чей-то извращенный разум приделал к отделённой от дохлого тела башке.

— Грёбаный киборг! Теперь-то его руки не устают в отличие от моих. Карен, есть у него уязвимые места?

Хаммерхед, ну или то, что им когда-от было, точным выстрелом вышиб кирпич из стены, за который цеплялась паутина, в очередной раз отправляя Уэйда в объятья гравитации.

— Предполагаю, что этим кадавром управляет мозг. Его уничтожение будет самым очевидным вариантом, однако…

— Да-да, черепная пластина из адамантия, я помню. Нам потребуется помощь.

— Вызвать кого-то из Мстителей?

— Ну, уж нет, после шуточек Тони хрен я к нему обращусь.

— Как скажете, мистер Уилсон, активирую экстренный контакт.

— Кто это? — Голос на той стороне линии был хриплым, будто ото сна.

— Привет, убивашка, это твой дружелюбный сосед.

— У меня нет соседей, — Дэдпул шумно выдохнул, пробормотал что-то невнятное. Будто прикрывал динамик рукой, чтобы собеседник его не услышал. — Паук? Откуда у тебя этот номер?

— Ну, я же супергерой в конце концов, у меня есть свои каналы.

— _Если это Хорёк, я отрежу ему яйца!_ — Уэйд нахмурился, на автомате продолжая уворачиваться от непрекращающихся атак. На секунду ему показалось, что трубку перехватил другой человек, но это определённо был голос Пула. — Я же сказал, что нам лучше не…

— Мне бы не помешала помощь, — Уэйд зашипел сквозь зубы. — Помощь кого-то, кто сможет ввязаться в ближний бой с махиной, из которой пули сыплются, как конфеты их пиньяты. — В динамиках стало тихо, и он принял это за хороший знак.

— Пришли мне координаты, — наконец произнёс Пул и сбросил вызов.

— Вы уверены, мистер Уилсон? — вкрадчиво спросил ИИ. — Теперь, когда мы знаем…

— Мы не знаем точно. А еще мы видели этого парня в деле. И он определённо победил в кастинге.

— Как скажете. Координаты отпралены.

***  
Что ж. Уэйд еще ни разу не срывал такой джек-пот и так сильно не ошибался в своём выборе одновременно.

— Карен, он жив? — Уэйд давно не был так близок к истерике. Прямо как школьница во время месячных за просмотром Хатико.

— Да, как и три минуты и двадцать семь секунд назад, — в голосе Карен сквозила укоризна. Боже, Уэйд был настолько идиотом, что смог развести ИИ на эмоции. Он схватился за голову, шаря взглядом по залитому кровью асфальту. — Если вы ищите руку, она под теми обломками, что на десять часов.

Уэйд, не вставая с колен, метнулся в указанную сторону, отбрасывая кусок стены и нашаривая под битым кирпичом мятую, местами раздробленную, но еще теплую руку в обрывках красного кожзама. Он вернулся к телу Дедпула и положил конечность рядом с обезображенной культёй, пытаясь скрепить этот пазл паутиной. Красный всё больше напоминал гигантское кровавое буррито.

— Карен?..

— Всё еще жив. У него очень мощная регенерация. Положите руку на рану. 

ИИ не ошибся. Под слоем паутины этого не было видно, но Уэйд ладонью чувствовал, как жгутики мышц тянутся друг к другу. 

— Он будет в порядке, Уэйд.

Только услышав своё имя, произнесённое бархатным голосом искина, Уэйд осознал, насколько ему плохо. Карен никогда раньше не обращалась к нему так, и это было отличным маркером того, настолько он подошёл к грани. Он плюхнулся на зад и сдавил пальцами виски, пытаясь унять шум крови в голове. Супергерой с ПТСР в одном шаге от панической атаки, просто отлично. Джона** оценил бы такой заголовок.

Продышавшись, Уэйд вскочил на ноги, покосился на отделённую от тела голову Хаммерхеда и едва удержался от того, чтобы наподдать по ней — его пальцы были бы не особо рады встрече с куском адамантия.

— Мистер Уилсон, скоро сюда подтянется полиция и прочие спецслужбы, а также зеваки. Я бы рекомендовала вам покинуть поле боя.

— Мы не можем бросить здесь Пула. Они найдут его в паутине и решат, что он плохиш, — пробормотал Уэйд и бережно подхватил бессознательное тело, надеясь, что не потеряет ничего в процессе. — Проложи маршрут до квартиры, который я смогу преодолеть с дополнительной нагрузкой.

— Маршрут построен. Удачной дороги, мистер Уилсон.

В Карен было определённо больше от Тони Старка, чем Уэйд предполагал.

***  
Спустя двадцать минут Уэйд неловко соскользнул по пожарной лестнице и пропихнул свёрток с Пулом в открытое окно. Тот продолжал сочиться кровью, но уже не ощущался так, будто вот-вот рассыплется на куски, как рваная кукла. Уэйд отогнал воспоминания, как крупнокалиберные пули отрывали от Красного конечности и кровавые ошмётки, пока он рвался напролом к Твердолобому, чтобы дать Пауку фору. У Уэйда было подозрение, что парень умотал бы Хаммерхеда в одиночку и без его помощи, если бы возникла такая необходимость, и от этого знания у него в загривке рвались фейерверки. Он пристроил Пула на своей кровати, наплевав на испорченные простыни, и аккуратно подцепил один из кусков паутины, крепивший к бедру оторванную чуть выше колена ногу. Края костюма мохрились, открывая немного измазанной кровью плоти. На месте разрыва розовел и бугрился свежий рубец, почти теряющийся на фоне коллоидных спаек, пятнавших кожу Пула. Уэйд чуть приспустил плотно облегавший бедро обрывок костюма и обнаружил под ним всё те же спайки, выпуклости и впадины изувеченной кожи. Это было очень странно. Он снова посмотрел на рубец от недавней раны, и тот практически растаял под его пристальным взглядом, превращая кожу в равномерное полотно разномастных «мазков». От шрама не осталось и следа. Как если бы именно такое состояние кожи Красного было для него нормой. Все эти неровности, они не были похожи на следы от пуль или порезов. Даже не особо были похожи на ожоги — слишком эластичными они выглядели, явно не снижая подвижности, если судить по тому, какие акробатические этюды выделывал Пул.

Уэйд проверил оторванную руку, находя аналогичную «раскраску» на предплечье. Было похоже, что вся кожа Дэдпула была такой. Уилсон невесомо коснулся оголившейся шеи, из которой был вырван целый шмат плоти. После того выстрела Уэйд окончательно струхнул. Голова Красного была на треть отделена от тела, а сквозь порванные мышцы просвечивал позвоночник. Но парень всё равно смог закончить начатое и только потом рухнул на землю, теряя сознание. Теперь же на этом месте розовела новая кожа, если конечно её можно было считать таковой. На Дэдпуле она как бы сразу становилась б/у, будто зная, что ей всё равно недолго оставаться целой.

Убрав всю оставшуюся паутину, Уэйд отошёл от кровати, не зная, куда себя деть. Он понятия не имел, когда Красный придёт в себя. Не рискуя стягивать с себя маску по старому супергеройскому обычаю, он скинул нижнюю часть костюма и, прихватив сменную одежду, ушел в душ.

***  
Питер пришёл в себя рывком, и это было чертовски непривычно. С того момента, как он получил свои способности, он никогда не бывал по-настоящему без сознания. Обычно это было похоже на то, как если бы он опускался на дно мутного пруда, наблюдая смазанные картины происходящего сквозь заиленную воду, пока Белый или Желтый разбирались с самыми серьёзными проблемами за него. Такое происходило не часто, обычно он справлялся с шоком и болью самостоятельно. Но в этот раз всё было по-другому. Он отчётливо помнил схватку со странной живой головой, насаженной на тело робота, а потом, когда понял, что итог очевиден, провалился во тьму. Видимо ему ещё ни разу так серьёзно не прилетало. Он аккуратно приподнялся на локте, с удивлением отмечая, что рука на месте. Хотя она и должна была быть там, просто очень маленькая, отрастающая заново. Но рука была нормальная. А вот окружающее его место — нет, потому что было абсолютно ему незнакомо. Он замер, внимательно рассматривая немного захламлённую, но довольно уютную комнату. У двери, которая, по-видимому, вела в ванную, горкой был свален до боли знакомый красно-синий костюм.

**Это попадос, Пити. Кажись мы в берлоге паука. Или у пауков норы?**   
_У пауков гнёзда, идиот._   
**Нет, я точно видел по Animal Planet, там был чувачок-паучок, который жил в норе.**

Яростную перепалку в голове Питера прервал тихий скрип. Дверь, у которой валялся костюм, приоткрылась, и оттуда вышел Паук в домашних штанах и застиранной футболке с Джейком-псом. Его лицо всё ещё скрывала маска, но какая Питеру была разница, если ему открывался вид на крепкие предплечья и длинные пальцы, сжимавшие полотенце. Это было уже больше, чем он вообще когда либо планировал увидеть. И шея эта голая, видневшаяся из-под края маски, и…  
Маска! Питер судорожно дернулся, хватаясь за лицо.

— Эй, спокойно. Я не снимал её, — Паук примирительно выставил ладони вперед. — Я вообще ничего не трогал. Просто принёс тебя сюда. Карен сказала, что ты должен сам восстановиться, нужно лишь дать тебе время.

— Карен? — Питер почувствовал укол недовольства от мысли, что у Паука была какая-то там Карен, с которой он спокойно обсуждал его покромсанную тушку.

 _Оу, кое-кто ревнует!_  
«Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись!»

— О, это искусственный интеллект от Старк Индастриз, — Паук вскинул руку, пытаясь запустить её в волосы, но потом вспомнил, что он в маске, — который встроен в костюм. Глупо, наверное, спрашивать, как ты? Раз ты после такого здесь со мной разговариваешь. Я постарался найти все твои… части и приставить их куда следует. Кажется, это неплохо сработало.

Питер осмотрел себя. Все его конечности действительно были на месте. Понятно, почему рука не начала отрастать заново. Он провёл ладонью по шее, но там тоже все было в порядке. Паук, заметив это движение, облокотился о стоявший посреди комнаты диван и как-то странно ссутулился.

— Если честно, я нормально так пересрал, когда Хаммерхед начал расстреливать тебя в упор. Этого не было в моих планах, убивашка, ты не думай. Спасибо тебе за помощь.

Питер закусил губу и кивнул. Он спустил ноги с кровати, пытаясь встать, но тут же схватился за живот.

— Эй, потише, приятель, — Паук вскинулся, роняя полотенце. — Даже тебе такое количество свинца за раз не переварить.

Питер пропихнул пальцы под изрешечённый выстрелами костюм, чувствуя, как из не до конца зажившего живота на ладонь падают расплющенные пули. Вот это было знакомое ощущение, ничего нового, так что он просто откинулся обратно на кровать, давая регенерации сделать всё самостоятельно. Паук несмело подошел к кровати и сел на край.

— Это так круто, — завороженно произнёс он, и Питер почувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу. — Ты такой крутан, Пул, ты знаешь?

— Я просто хорошо регенерирую, — он пожал плечами, стараясь вложить как можно больше безразличия в этот жест.

— Не, это я и так знал. Я сто раз видел, как Росомаха проделывает всякие такие штуки. Не так быстро, как ты, но всё же. Я про то, как ты просто пришёл и навалял этому мудиле. Хотя был не обязан.

Паук так широко улыбнулся, что даже маска не смогла этого скрыть. Питер не сдержался и улыбнулся в ответ.

— Мне было не сложно. Всё равно день пустой. — Он снова попробовал сесть, и в этот раз у него вышло. — Кажется, я прикончил твоё постельное.

— Ничего страшного. Идёшь в душ? Я даже дам тебе полотешко! Оно свежее, честно, клянусь, мудя свои я им не вытирал.

— Эм, нет, — Питер вдруг замялся. В своём изодранном костюме, весь вымазанный кровью, он почувствовал себя неожиданно уязвимым. — Я лучше дома.

— Но я не пущу тебя в таком виде на диван, — в голосе Паука было такое искренне недоумение, что все кошки, которые сейчас яростно скребли у Питера на душе, внезапно угомонились и замурчали.

— На диван? Зачем мне на диван?

— А где мы, по-твоему, будем рубиться в приставку?

— В приставку?

**Не тупи Пит, он хочет провести с тобой время. Ты же сам сказал, что у тебя весь день свободный.**

Питер недоумевающе вскинул брови, хотя этого никто и не мог увидеть.

«Мне сейчас не показалось? Он серьёзно?»  
 _Похоже на то, Убивашка. Давай, пожинай плоды своего геройства._

— Да! Можем пиццу заказать. У меня пятидесятипроцентная скидка в одном домашнем ресторанчике. Как-то раз я не дал грабителям обнести его. Ультрамясная там просто отвал башки. Давай, я пока им звякну, а ты топай в ванную. И, наверное, нужно тебе какой-то одежды дать? А то эта твоя красная секси-штука вот-вот на лоскуты рассыплется. Я сейчас!

Паук совсем не изящным прыжком метнулся к ещё одной двери, за которой, видимо, была гардеробная или кладовка. Он так спешил, будто боялся, что Питер исчезнет, если оставить его одного больше чем на пару секунд.

Питер почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам, и прижал ладонь к груди. Это было похоже на застрявшую в сердце пулю, только совсем не больно. Внутри всё трепыхалось и горело, а голоса в голове так усиленно молчали, будто он впервые за долгое время был абсолютно один. И не один одновременно. В кладовке умиротворяюще шебуршился и бормотал Паук. Питер имел полное право позволить себе слабость. И он планировал оттянуться по полной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [* Хаммерхед](https://zlodei.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B1) – суперзлодей вселенной Марвел
> 
> [**Джей Джона Джеймсон ](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%B9_%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0_%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BC%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BD)


	12. Chapter 12

Потёртый смартфон с разбитым экраном хрипло пиликал на краю раковины, но Питер даже не пытался протянуть руку к нему.

«Ты такой крутан, Пул, ты знаешь?»

Вместо этого он судорожно цеплялся за грязный фаянс. Телефон надрывался стандартной мелодией, но восторженный голос Паука звенел у Питера в ушах, заглушая любые звуки. Он старался дышать, но воздух никак не хотел проходить в спазматически сжавшееся горло. Перед глазами стояла чужая гостиная, освещённая лишь цветной заставкой какого-то файтинга. Перед глазами стоял Паук, потрясающий джойстиком, запрокидывающий голову от смеха, толкающий его кулаком в плечо. Такой тёплый, такой хороший и понятия не имеющий, кого пустил к себе домой.

«Ты такой крутан, Пул!»

Питер сжимал раковину до хруста в костях, но вместо неё ему виделись собственные руки, обтянутые красными перчатками, которые он не решился снять перед Пауком. Он остался в них, как дурак. В них и в маске, спрятав остальное тело под мягкой домашней одеждой, одолженной ему Пауком. Спрятав своё уродливое тело, чтобы хоть немного побыть в иллюзии нормальности. Но никакая одежда не могла скрыть его истинной сути. Уродливого нутра, запятнанного кровью. Бархатный ласковый голос заглушал всё, даже голоса Белого и Желтого, будто у Питера появился ещё один сожитель в его черепушке, созданный для того, чтобы рвать на части его сердце.

«Знаешь?!»

Питер зарычал, вырвал раковину с креплений, отшвыривая её в стену. Державшийся до этого лишь на недобром слове кафель рухнул, поднимая пыль и рассыпая осколки. Смартфон затих, но через пару секунд зазвонил вновь, мерцая экраном из-под обломков.

**Возьми трубку, Питер! Подбери сопли и возьми чёртову трубку! У нас есть незаконченные дела.**   
_Или из-за шашней с Пауком ты забыл, зачем мы здесь? Забыл всё, к чему мы шли, всё, что сделали?_

— Заткнитесь! И без вас знаю!

«Знаешь…»

Питер нашарил телефон, смахнул с экрана пыль и принял вызов.

— У меня есть еще один адресок Аякса. Если хочешь его — приезжай.

***  
Блаженная тишина продолжалась почти месяц. Хорёк не звонил, только иногда слал Питеру эсэмэски, чтобы удостовериться — Паркер ещё жив и всё еще заинтересован в поиске Фрэнсиса Фримена. Он ведь не мог ничего поделать в этой ситуации, верно? Это малодушное оправдание не стоило Питеру практически ничего.

Целый месяц без кровавых убийств. Без угроз, пыток и липких, грязных ладоней. Хотя последнее было не совсем верно. О, за этот месяц Питер успел сделать парочку действительно грязных вещей. Они слишком часто пересекались с Пауком, чтобы это не привело к паре десятков душевных разговоров, полудюжине захлёстывающих адреналином драк (не друг с другом, слава всем существующим богам) и целой куче неловких моментов и случайных прикосновений, приправленных обоюдным интересом. А ещё к тому, о чём они с Пауком никогда не говорили вслух.

Например, о том, как они жадно тёрлись друг о друга в каким-то грязном переулке после одной из переделок. Как потом завалились в ободранную квартирку Питера, потому что она была ближе. Как Паук прижался к нему губами прямо через маску, и Питер жадно ловил его дыхание, чтобы потом, с кружащейся от недостатка головой, запустить руки под обтягивающее трико. Чтобы прижаться пахом к чужому бедру и жалобно скулить, чувствуя под руками кое-что с рейтингом восемнадцать плюс. Паук тогда так сильно запрокинул голову, хрипло выдохнув, что Питер на мгновение испугался, что у того сломается шея, но потом длинные сильные пальцы обхватили его ягодицы и так дернули его вверх, что он проехался лопатками по стене, теряя землю под ногами. Питер слишком недавно перестал быть подростком, так что не очень уж и позорно кончил в свой собственный костюм. В отличие от Паука, кстати, от которого Питер не ожидал такой прыти. Они тогда загнанно дышали друг другу в шеи пару минут, пока Паук, тихонько фыркнув, не отлепился от Питера и со смешком в голосе не спросил, не одолжит ли ему мистер Дэдпул полотенце.

После они валялись на продавленном диване, будто ничего не произошло, ели какую-то доставку средней паршивости, и Питеру было впервые так уютно с тех пор, как он в последний раз звонил Мэй в тот день, когда решился на «экспериментальное лечение». Он прижимался к Пауку плечом, всем телом чувствуя, как тот трясётся от смеха после очередной уморительной истории. И Белый с Жёлтым почти замолчали, лишь иногда подтрунивая над ним. Даже вид собственного уродливого тела перестал казаться таким отвратительным. Паук был таким живым рядом с ним. Не герой с обложки, не человек в маске с нравоучительными и пафосными речами о справедливости. Обычный парень со странностями, такой же, как сам Питер. Питер грелся в его тепле, и ему даже начало казаться, что после смерти Фрэнсиса жизнь не закончится.

А потом идиллия рухнула.

***  
— Где Фрэнсис? — Питер опустился на корточки и набившим оскомину жестом прижал лезвие катаны к потной шее.

— Я не знаю! Клянусь, я… — очередная крыса в белом халате готова была обоссаться от ужаса, но не готова дать ему то, что он так долго искал.

**Пиздит!**   
_А ты у нас теперь ходячий детектор лжи?_   
**А вот и да! Он, когда сказал «не знаю», влево посмотрел! Значит пиздит! Или когда пиздят — вправо смотрят?**

— Заткнитесь! — прорычал Питер. Он нажал чуть сильнее, так чтобы ощутимая теплая струйка крови начала щекотать кожу, делая и без того трясущегося от страха мужика чуточку сговорчивее, но паутина впилась в лезвие, не давая ему завершить начатое.

**Только его здесь не хватало! Как ты не вовремя, Паукан.**   
_Питер, не время отвлекаться._

— Как ты меня нашёл? - Питер дернул рукоять катаны на себя, заставляя влетевшего в окно Паука пошатнуться. Клинок по инерции впился в дрожащее никчёмное мясо, и кровь хлынула Питеру на ботинки. Он раздражённо поморщился. Это был последний претендент на роль отмычки к логову Аякса. Больше ему нечего было тут делать.

_Пити, пора нам, пожалуй, валить. Твой дружок-Паучок выглядит не очень довольным._   
**Упс. Кому-то предстоит стирка.**

Паук, увидев, к чему привело их совместное «перетягивание каната», саданул кулаком по стене. Столько досады было в этом жесте, что Питер сгорбился. И сразу же выпрямился, вместе с пружиной ярости, взбурлившей внутри.

— Мобильник отследил! Какого хрена, Пул!

Вслед за гневом встрепенулись Белый и Желтый. Их выкрики сливались в невыносимую какофонию, сводя на нет и без того ослабевший контроль. Питер едва сдерживался от того, чтобы зажать уши. Это всё равно никогда не помогало. Он чувствовал себя котлом, которому вот-вот сорвёт крышку. Это была определённо новая ступень его безумия, и он готов был окунуться в него целиком. Шум в голове превратился в мигрень. Паук наверняка видел, как всё тело Питера напряглось. Питер понял это по тому, как тот сделал неуверенный шаг назад. Питеру казалось, что ещё немного — и его тело превратиться в камень. Даже костюм будто бы стал ему тесен. Это было плохим знаком. Очень плохим. Но они оба, и он, и Паук, слишком далеко зашли, чтобы остановиться, Питер понимал это. И он разжал сведённые судорогой челюсти.

— А такого, что ты нихрена не знаешь обо мне! И наши с тобой славные посиделки не заставят меня вот так вот, — Питер щелкнул пальцами, — бросить то, что я начал.

— Знаю, — неожиданно тихо произнёс Паук. Питер вздрогнул, и голоса мгновенно заткнулись. — Я знаю, почему ты убиваешь их, видел то, что осталось от лаборатории. Там мало что уцелело, но я нашёл морг. Точнее его подобие, где они прятали… неудачные попытки. Я видел украденные из больниц медкарты. Я знаю, что почти все эти ребята уже были практически мертвы к тому моменту, как попали в Оружие Х, но никто не заслуживает такого. Никто не заслуживает расплачиваться своей надеждой. Но, то, как ты пытаешься это исправить… Эти убийства тебе не помогут, не принесут облегчения.

Паук продолжал лопотать что-то, но Питер практически не слышал его.

_Он был там! Но там же всё сгорело!_   
**Залез в ебучую лабораторию Киллебрю!**   
_Он видел медкарты!_   
**Блядь, Питер! Он знает, что мы оттуда вылезли?**   
_Да с чего ему знать! Он даже не знает, как нас зовут._

Желтый и Белый орали на два голоса, и пальцы Питера задергались, будто подбираясь к чьему-то горлу.

— Да заткнитесь вы! — рявкнул он, уже не обращая внимания на то, что говорит с голосами вслух. — Иначе я вырежу вас из своей башки!

— С кем ты разговариваешь? — в голосе Паука сквозила неуверенность.– Карен, у него наушник? Ты же сказала, что блокируешь всю радиосвязь.

**Ха, и как ты это сделаешь, Пити? Тут тебе обычная лоботомия не поможет.**   
_Питер, Паук на нас как-то странно смотрит._

— Естественно он на нас пялится, вы так орёте, что удивительно, как мы не распугали весь квартал, — Питер зашипел сквозь зубы. Он зажмурился, стараясь отгородиться от творящейся внутри истерики.

— Эй, Убивашка, с тобой всё… — Паук снова подал голос, лишая Питера малейшего шанса на то, чтобы взять контроль над содержимым своей головы.

— А ты! — Питер вскочил на ноги. Перед глазами стояла пелена, а в носу засвербело от гари, которая осталась глубоко в подвалах лаборатории. — Ты понятия не имеешь, о чём говоришь! Я убил их! Собственными руками, потому что не мог им помочь. Они сами меня попросили об этом! Они и так были почти мертвы, но мне всё равно пришлось убить их, чтобы Фрэнсис за ними не вернулся. Там был парень, худой, как тростинка. Четыре курса химии, и всё впустую. Мне не нужно грёбаное облегчение! Мне нужно, чтобы ни у кого и в мыслях не было попробовать повторить то, что они сделали… — Питер начал захлебываться, теряя голос от недостатка воздуха, но Белый и Желтый подхватили. — _Сделали с ними!_ **Сделали с ним!** **_Сделали с нами!_**

Питер отлично знал, как звучит его голос, когда он перестаёт быть собой на все сто. В этот раз Паук отшатнулся сразу на два шага. Питер раздражённо фыркнул. Белый и Желтый гудели внутри, как две перетянутые пружины. Они проступали сквозь него, как щупальца морского чудовища проступают из-под воды, скользя под её поверхностью, чтобы в любой момент уничтожить тебя. Вот ты видишь лишь блик на чешуйчатом боку, не веря своим глазам, а спустя секунду уже несешься навстречу смерти, увлекаемый в пучину непреодолимой силой. И сейчас Питер чувствовал себя той самой пучиной, скрывающей в себе чудовищ. И ему впервые стало абсолютно плевать, вырвутся ли они наружу.

— Я убил их. Тех, кто участвовал в эксперименте. Всех. Всех, кто на тот момент был жив. Они не были какими-то злодеями, чьё убийство твоя совесть может так легко стряхнуть с себя. Я мог вытащить их оттуда. Но они не захотели. Ни один из них. Их оставалось-то…

Питер замолчал, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Маска мешала ему как никогда до этого, прилипая к губам при каждом вдохе.

— С вами? — удивлённо спросил Паук. Из всей Питеровой истерики он как всегда умудрился выхватить самое важное.

— О да, с нами! И под «нами» я подразумеваю не себя и других ребят. Не только их. Я тебе не просто какой-то мутантик с регенераций и ускоренными рефлексами. В этом теле, — Питер хлопнул себя ладонью по груди, — живу не только я.

После этой фразы Желтый и Белый так резко замолчали, что Питер будто оглох на мгновение.

_Ты же не собираешься ему рассказать? Пит, не нужно._   
**Впервые я с ним согласен. Не говори ему.**

— Или что? Боитесь, что я разрушу надежды на дом с белым заборчиком? Как будто это хоть когда-то было возможно!

— С кем ты разговариваешь? — снова спросил Паук.

**Питер, не делай этого!**   
_Не нужно, Пити, ему не стоит знать!_

Но Питеру уже было до пизды на самоконтроль. На какие-то тайны, на иллюзию своей нормальности. Он снова шагнул Пауку навстречу, и тот снова отшатнулся.

— Думаешь, я типа такой кровавый мститель, пытаюсь наказать плохих парней за то, что те ставили эксперименты на отчаявшихся раковых больных? В той лаборатории творился такой пиздец… Так что моя кукушечка не просто поехала, она развалилось на осколки, и её уже не собрать назад. Каждый раз, когда вокруг что-то происходит, я не могу быть полностью уверен в себе. Не могу быть уверен, что, моргнув, не **обнаружу себя в луже крови и кишок.** Или _обдолбанным в каком-то притоне, о существовании которого я даже не догадывался._

Голос Питера скакал как бешеный и от предложения к предложению.

— У тебя раздвоение личности? — в словах Паука сквозило удивление вперемешку с сомнением.

— Раздвоение? Если бы. Эта шиза покрепче будет.

_Эй, Пит, ты не шизофреник. Мы же уже обсуждали это._   
**Ага, ты же не ешь собак живьём, или что там обычно шизофреники делают.**

— Вот не начинайте сейчас, — Питер вдавил пальцы в глазницы. — Как будто желание есть собак — единственный симптом. Я вам дико за всё благодарен, но это не отменяет того, что я ненормален. Мы ненормальны. Я даже раздвоением личности это назвать не могу, потому что у обычных психов, — он вскинул ладони к вискам и пошевелил пальцами, — их «сожители» не болтают двадцать четыре на семь, перебивая друг друга. Хотя так, конечно, бывает у шизофреников… Блять!

_Питер…_   
**Пити!**

— У тебя голоса в голове… — это уже не звучало как вопрос. Питер дернулся, сильнее сжимаю зубы. Он подался вперёд, чувствуя, как мир дрожит и расплывается.

 **— О да, Паучок! Мы чудовище, безумный плод экспериментов.** _Ты понятия не имеешь, что творится в нашей голове._ **Ничего не знаешь, прямо как Джон Сноу.** _Ничего не говори нам об облегчении, чистый, вылизанный героишка в нарядном костюме от Старк Индастриз._ **Как ты там получил свои способности? Паучок укусил, а утречком уже — бинго!** Тебе не дали надежду, чтобы потом снова отнять её. Не отобрали близких, которые даже не смогут похоронить тебя, потому что им нечего хоронить. _Тебя не били током._ **Не обжигали холодом, пока твои пальцы не начинали осыпаться пылью.** Твои руки не в крови с самого первого момента! Так что не говори нам ничего!!!

Питер дышал сквозь зубы, мелко и часто. Голова гудела, горло горело, а он опять ничего не добился. Очередная ниточка, ведущая к Аяксу, оборвалась, и всё, что он имел с этого — Паука, замершего в шаге от него, с напряженными плечами и осуждением в голосе.

— Лучше нам больше не встречаться, — выдавил Питер, испытывая дичайшее дежа вю, а потом, не давая Пауку остановить себя или сказать что-нибудь, что еще сильнее расковыряет дыру у него внутри, разбежался и привычно уже сиганул сквозь окно, отправляя себя на встречу с асфальтом и неизвестностью.


	13. Chapter 13

— Опять не самый удачный день, мистер Уилсон? — вкрадчиво произнёс Джарвис, скорее констатируя факт, нежели спрашивая по-настоящему.

— Боже, Джи, хуже некуда.

Уэйду под коленку тактично ткнулся маленький дроид-помощник, на подносе у которого стояла бутылка с джином и кружка горячего шоколада. Уэйд улыбнулся сквозь силу. Он взял бутылку и скрутил с неё крышку. Терпкий еловый вкус обжог горло. Он отставил джин и подтянул к себе кружку. Поверх шоколада плавал милый цветочек из зефира.

— Это опять связано с тем человеком в красном костюме?

— Зришь в корень, дружище. В общем, как и всегда. Кажется, я испортил всё окончательно.

— Насколько окончательно по шкале от примирительной пиццы до предложения руки и сердца? — голос Джарвиса был всё тем же голосом вежливого дворецкого, но Уэйду всё же померещилась игривая нотка.

— Тут уж скорее от примирительной пиццы до головы его врага, — невольно фыркнул он и поднёс кружку к губам. Шоколад в башне Старка был лучшим среди всех, что он когда-либо пробовал.

— Оу, тогда все действительно серьезно. И что вы намерены сделать?

— Кое-что чертовски унизительное.

— А именно?

— Я пойду к Тони.

***  
Раздался знакомый свист и чуть слышный хруст мелких камней под подошвой. Питер даже не пошевелился.

— Что, у нас опять будет пятиминутка нотаций, которую я смогу прервать только прыжком с крыши?

О да, ему пора было патентовать этот метод. Питеру казалось, что еще немного и его собственный яд начнёт капать на бетон. Он не хотел этого, но его мозг будто включил защитную реакцию, выпустил шипы и вздыбил шерсть. Каждый раз он попадался на эту уловку, на чужое обаяние, круто замешенное на детских фантазиях и влюблённости. Паук звонил ему, и он бежал на встречу с ним, даже если не хотел. Хотя кого он обманывает? Хотел, каждый грёбанный раз. Даже если знал, что это плохо закончится.

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы осуждать тебя. И в прошлый раз не собирался делать этого, — Паук привычным движением плюхнулся на край крыши, свешивая ноги в пустоту.

— Тогда зачем?

— Я знаю, где он будет. Твой дружок, Фрэнсис, — Паук ковырнул пальцем трещину в бетоне, выковыривая оттуда обломок и щелчком отправляя его в полёт. — Эта информация очень дорого обошлась моей гордости. Но если я не могу остановить твои кровавые набеги на все его норы, то хотя бы сделаю так, чтобы следующий оказался удачным.

Питер повернулся и возможно впервые по-настоящему прямо посмотрел Пауку в глаза, хоть они при этом и не видели лиц друг друга.

— Ты, дружелюбный сосед Человек-паук, принёс мне информацию, благодаря которой я смогу пойти и убить человека? А как же все эти твои высокоморальные принципы, что ты не линчеватель, и преступников нужно судить по закону, а не убивать на месте? — он сделал несколько нервных шагов в одну сторону, потом в другую и неимоверным усилием заставил себя остановиться. Паук поднялся на ноги. Его тело было напряжено, но не так, будто он собирался драться.

— Не всё в этом мире работает так, как я хочу, — он пожал плечами. А потом поднял к лицу ладони и внимательно всмотрелся в них, будто стараясь найти грязь. Он сжал и разжал пальцы, повернулся к Питеру спиной, а потом завел руку за спину и стащил маску.

Питер зажмурился, но прежде все равно успел разглядеть чужой затылок с взъерошенными каштановыми волосами.

— Что ты?.. — едва смог выдавить Питер, но Паук не дал ему продолжить.

— Ты вечно повторяешь — дружелюбный сосед Человек-паук то, дружелюбный сосед Человек-паук это. — Без маски голос Паука был чуть более звонкий, но в нем была все та же бархатная хрипотца, заставлявшая Питера цепенеть. И он покорно оцепенел, боясь открыть глаза. — Все вы знаете Человека-паука! Борьба со злом, справедливость превыше всего, честный суд, вся вот эта пафосная штуковина. Но это не настоящий я. По крайней мере, не тот я, каким был большую часть своей жизни. И вот что я тебе скажу, убивашка. Моё настоящее имя — Уэйд Уилсон.

Питер боялся пошевелиться. Он знал, что не имеет права видеть лицо Человека-паука. Но он слышал его голос, слышал имя, и осознание, что ему доверились, сбивало с ног, как несущийся поезд. Он боялся, что если ко всему прочему ещё и откроет глаза, то окончательно потеряет почву под ногами.

— Я обычный, хотя и весьма удачливый наёмник из Канады. Я тоже убивал людей, Пул. Я не всегда был такой сладкой булкой, которая не пачкает ручки и всегда отводит плохих парней в ближайший полицейский участок. Не скажу, что не рад такому сценарию. Но, если честно, это было одно из условий Тони. Я уже рассказывал тебе, что у нас с ним не всё ладилось. Супергеройская кухня — сложная штука. Старк нормальный мужик, но он платит, а значит его слово — решающее в некоторых вопросах. Ему нужен был герой, способный полностью завоевать лояльность города. По-настоящему хороший парень, но не настолько занудный, как Капитан Америка. Не такой моралист и не символ нации, а просто дружелюбный соседушка. Ты не вызовешь национальное достояние на ограбление заправки или застрявшего на дереве котёнка, это будет пустая трата ресурса. Поэтому мы заключили сделку. Если Старк даёт мне костюм, то и правила его. И я следую им. Следую с удовольствием. Но я не святой, Пул. Я убивал людей и получал за это зарплату очень долгое время. Я был хорош в этом. И хотя парни, на которых я охотился, по большей части были плохишами, это по-прежнему остаётся убийством.

Сердце Питера колотилось где-то в глотке. Он, наконец, разлепил глаза и снова уперся взглядом в лохматый затылок. Паук — Уэйд — вздохнул. Он всё так же стоял к Питеру спиной. Маска цветной тряпкой болталась у него в руке.

— Знаешь, Пул, я, когда в это ввязался, думал, что будет чертовски здорово вести такую жизнь. Все любят тебя, требуют автограф и селфи, а вокруг толпы готовых на всё фанаток. Твои руки чисты, никто не знает ничего о твоём прошлом, а куча спасённых людей постепенно выправит дерьмовую карму. Но быть хорошим не всегда удобно. Это, будем честны, не самая лучшая стратегия. И иногда она приносит только боль. Даже супергерой не может спасти всех. Особенно если его руки связаны обещаниями.

Питер вспомнил дядю Бена и невольно кивнул. Он верил в его идеалы. Раньше. Теперь же он знал, что добро без кулаков — просто еще одна безвольная жертва. Паук переступил с одной ноги на другую. Возможно, он ждал, что Питер скажет ему хоть что-то, но тот был не в силах. Эмоциональные встряски всегда давались ему тяжело, и сейчас он едва сдерживался от того, чтобы не упасть на остывающий бетон крыши и спрятать лицо в ладонях. Паук тихо выдохнул и продолжил:

— Если мои методы не дают результатов, возможно, подействуют твои, — устало произнёс он, натянул маску обратно и обернулся через плечо. — Я не стану вмешиваться. Считай это моим извинением за то, что полез не в своё дело, карамелька.

— Карамелька? Серьёзно? — Питер почувствовал, как уголки его губ ползут в стороны, сам не понимая, улыбка это или оскал. — _Так_ ты клеишь своих готовых на всё фанаток?

— А ты моя фанатка? — Паук слегка подался вперёд. Питер замер, боясь пошевелиться. 

— Нет, карамелька, так я клею только тебя.

И произнеся это, Уэйд Уилсон, простой наёмник из Канады, позорно смылся, воспользовавшись уже-почти-запатентованным методом Питера Паркера по прозвищу Дэдпул — соскользнул с крыши, оставив вместо себя весёленькую розовую флэшку. Питер сжал её в кулаке, чувствуя, как, спустя очень долгое время его плечи по-настоящему расслабляются.

***  
На флэшке было всё. Если бы у Аякса была секретарша, тут, наверняка, было бы даже расписание её тренировок по йоге. Номера машин, которыми он пользовался, адреса всех злачных мест, где он бывает, имена… много, очень много имён. И среди этих имён было очень много мертвецов. Питер уже позаботился об этом. Теперь ему осталось позаботиться ещё кое о ком.

Аякс обнаружился именно там, где Паук и обещал. Он подъехал к развалинам летающего авианосца, медленно разрушавшегося под воздействием времени с той самой заварушки внутри Щита, которую так пыталось замять правительство. Благодаря городской легенде о радиации здесь почти всегда было пусто — идеальное место для тех, кто не дружит с законом. Фрэнсис по-хозяйски перемахнул через проволочное заграждение вслед за здоровенной бабой в кожаном корсете. Питер помнил её, она часто маячила за его плечом там, в лабораториях, когда Аякс «обозревал свои владения». Она тоже была мутантом, но Питеру было поебать.

Питер даже знал, зачем они здесь. «Встреча с денежным мешком, чтобы поклянчить денег на новые исследования» — гласила пометка, сделанная напротив даты и координат. Сам Фрэнсис, похоже, не догадывался, что его спонсор сегодня не придёт, слишком занятый тем, чтобы отмазать свою жопу. Паук обещал, что его друзья позаботятся об этом.

_Момент истины, Пити._   
**Давай наваляем им! Я так долго этого ждал.**

Питер вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, доставая катаны из-за спины.

***  
Последнее, что успел рассмотреть Питер, прежде чем нож Фрэнсиса нашел свою цель, были его испуганные глаза. Аякс сам не верил, что выкрутится из этой ситуации, и это было очень сладкое ощущение. Шаг за шагом ублюдок терял всё: свои лаборатории, своих людей, деньги, оружие. Ангельская Пыль лежала среди обломков с перерезанным горлом. У Питера не было к ней претензий, но она встала между ним и Аяксом, пока сам Фрэнсис стоял в сторонке, сложив руки на груди и всем своим видом давая понять, что их драка лишь развлечение для него. Два его успешных эксперимента собирались пустить друг другу кровь — эдакий триумф проделанной им работы. Триумф, закончившийся очередным провалом. Питер вытряс из Пыли всё дерьмо и, под рык и улюлюканье Белого и Жёлтого взялся за главное блюдо.

Он дождался, пока у Аякса кончатся патроны, дождался, пока его улучшенные рефлексы начнут сбоить от усталости. Дождался заветного отчаяния в глазах и взял мудака за горло. Но он не увидел этот последний несчастный нож.

Картинка смазалась, пошла рябью, как у старого телевизора при плохом приёме. Видимо шнур приставки опять отошёл. Питер едва различал Аякса, отшатнувшегося от него на пару шагов и скалившегося теперь с безопасного расстояния. Питер хихикнул, попытался вытянуть руку, чтобы похлопать рухлядь по боку, в надежде, что картинка выправится, но руки почему-то не слушались. Он попытался подвигать джойстиком, но странный зуд в голове не давал сосредоточиться. Он попытался почесать голову, но зудело где-то глубоко внутри, к тому же руки всё еще не поднимались. Аякс медленно нагнулся, поднимая с земли толстый железный прут, и Питер раздосадовано скривился, он так долго проходил до этого уровня и сейчас потеряет весь прогресс из-за сраной приставки. И зуд этот ещё. Он уже приготовился к привычной надписи «GAME OVER», как вдруг смутно знакомая паутина пролетала мимо него, приклеивая Фрэнсиса к полуразрушенной стене.

***  
Нож с треском вошёл в височную кость. Пул замер, а потом рухнул на колени. Его голова задёргалась, будто от электрических разрядов. Пальцы вздрагивали, будто искали что-то, и это выглядело очень плохо. Уэйд выругался про себя. Он подождал с минуту, надеясь, что хвалёная регенерация сделает своё дело, но убивашка продолжал тупить. А вот Фрэнсис, тоже прочухавший, что это надолго, решил не терять время. Уэйд вздохнул, мысленно извинился перед Пулом и, раскрывая себя, приклеил ублюдка-Фрэнсиса к стене.

Пул медленно повернулся в его сторону. Он вдруг картинно прижал руки к щекам, а потом к груди, будто пытаясь удержать рвущееся наружу сердце. Под недоумевающим взглядом Уэйда и Аякса он поднялся на одно колено и отнял ладони от груди, вытягивая их вперёд. С ножом, торчащим из головы, он выглядел так сюрреалистично, что Уэйд не выдержал и прыснул. Кажется, Дэдпул был в порядке, насколько это в принципе возможно в его положении.

Уэйд помахал парню, получив в ответ воздушный поцелуй. Пул поднялся на ноги и, как заправская кокетка, огладил себя по бёдрам и повёл плечиком. Уэйд схватился за лицо, стараясь не хохотать в голос. Нож в башке явно способствовал раскрепощению. Фрэнсис пялился на этот спектакль, даже не пытаясь выпутаться.

Сделав еще парочку игривых движений бёдрами, Дэдпул вдруг перестал дурнить, замер, глядя перед собой, а потом крепко обхватил рукоять ножа и дёрнул. А спустя пару секунд он уже вновь нашарил Уэйда взглядом.

— Ты же обещал, что не будешь вмешиваться! — он звучал таким разбитым, что Уэйду пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не сделать какую-нибудь глупость. Например, не спуститься вниз и не обнять его. Затискать, как обиженного щенка, перед мордой которого лопнул воздушный шарик, с которым тот играл. Он как-то видел такое видео на Ютубе и целый день потом ходил с непонятным чувством тоски на душе.

— Но я не обещал, что не присмотрю за тобой, убивашка, — крикнул он.

Аякс, наконец, задёргался в путах и скосил глаза в сторону Уэйда.

— Эй. Эй! Ты ж Человек-паук, борец за добро и справедливость! Этот парень перерезал всех моих ребят и вот-вот возьмётся за меня. Может, остановишь его? Я согласен сдаться полиции.

— Прости, дружище, но у героев очень плотное расписание. Моё чутьё подсказывает, что в паре кварталов отсюда нужно срочно снять котёнка с дерева. Вы мальчики взрослые, и без меня разберётесь.

И, игнорируя гневные вопли, летевшие в спину, Уэйд выстрелил паутиной и стремительно покинул сцену. Теперь его работа была выполнена окончательно, и ему нечего было тут делать. Он не хотел смотреть, как Пул будет убивать Аякса, и дико хотел одновременно. И, чтобы не искушать себя, ему стоило оказаться отсюда как можно дальше.

***  
Питер знал, что до изящности Паука и его бесшумных приземлений ему как до луны, но всё равно вздрогнул, когда тот, не оборачиваясь, спросил:

— Как ты нашёл меня?

— Отследил мобильник, — вернул фразу Питер и уселся рядом. — На самом деле я подписан на твой фанатский инстаграм, в котором кто-то запостил, что спалил, как ты залетел сюда на паутине минут двадцать назад. Так что решил заглянуть и сказать тебе спасибо.

— За то, что упаковал для тебя Фрэнсиса, или за то, что свалил сразу после?

— За то, что решил присмотреть за мной, — Питер улыбнулся, чувствуя, как пропитанная кровью маска, присохшая к щекам, с хрустом отрывается от кожи.

Они помолчали немного, разглядывая город у себя под ногами. Каждая их встреча на крыше была будто выверена декораторами и сценаристами мыльных драм. Ясная ночь, городские огни, приглушенный расстоянием шум машин.

— Как насчёт кофе? — мягко произнёс Паук. Питер улыбнулся. Мелодрама шла по заезженному сценарию. Встреча, знакомство, сближение, размолвка и вот, наконец, заветное примирение. Не сказать, что он был против. Ещё бы в этой истории было поменьше крови.

— Боюсь, твоя любимая кофейня уже закрыта.

— Но кофе есть и у меня дома.

— Не думал, что ты настолько древний, чтобы помнить этот подкат.

— Сам-то откуда знаешь? — Паук рассмеялся, и Питер фыркнул вслед за ним. — А если серьёзно?

Питеру еще ни разу в жизни так не радовался чужой серьёзности.

***

Уэйд толкнул Дэдпула на кровать, отбрасывая мысли о том, что запачкает простыни кровью. Он и сам не раз вваливался в свою спальню, уделанный всем от содержимого городского отстойника до слизи инопланетного происхождения.

— Эй, убивашка, я собираюсь предложить тебе кое-то совсем непристойное, — он потёрся носом о чужую маску и запустил руку под костюм, оглаживая покрытый неровностями живот. — Не то чтобы я был скромником, но… — он завёл руку себе за спину, дёрнул магнитную застёжку. — Хочу поцеловать тебя. Снимешь маску?

И, не дожидаясь ответа, он стащил свою. Пул замер, и на мгновенье паучье чутьё хлестнуло Уэйда кнутом, но тут же унялось. Уилсон едва сдержался, чтобы не отдёрнуться. Чутьё было вшито так глубоко в его суть, что иногда он просто ничего не успевал с этим сделать. Но не в этот раз. Он провёл пальцем по чужой щеке. Пул поднял руку и неуверенно коснулся его в ответ. Уэйд был уверен, что Красный не видит его лица. Очертания предметов едва угадывались в пробивающемся сквозь плотные шторы свете городских огней.

— Тебе не понравится то, что ты под ней увидишь, Паук, — Пул запрокинул голову, будто боялся смотреть Уэйду в глаза.

— Тут всё равно темно, — Уэйд пожал плечами. — Но я не буду настаивать. И, раз уж мы собираемся заняться здесь кое-чем, тебе стоит звать меня по имени.

— Хорошо, Уэйд, — Пул кивнул сам себе, а потом тоже завёл руку за спину. Маска с неприятным шорохом соскользнула с его головы и шмякнулась на пол. Уэйд выдохнул и обхватил лицо парня ладонями, чувствуя под пальцами каждую складочку и неровность. Он прижался к его губам и несдержанно застонал. Он собирался поступить, как говнюк, и заранее извинялся за это, вылизывая приоткрытый рот. Пул вздрогнул под ним и поплыл, вцепляясь в предплечья Уэйда, как в спасательный круг. Уилсон отстранился, уткнулся в его лоб своим, обхватив ладонью безволосый затылок.

— Прости меня, детка, — выдохнул он и, не давая себе передумать, выстрелил паутиной в выключатель.

Яркий свет залил комнату, срывая покровы и обнажая все неприглядные тайны. Единственное, что успел Дэдпул, это уткнуться Уэйду в плечо, пряча хоть часть своего обезображенного лица. Он вцепился Уилсону в спину, будто тот грозился уронить его в пропасть и при этом был единственной опорой, способной предотвратить это.

— Да, я знаю, я мудак. Эй, малыш? — Уэйд чуть сильнее сжал пальцы на неровной коже головы, больше похожей на перезрелую дыню. Казалось, стоит ему сжать чуть сильнее, и она лопнет, не выдержав напора. Но Уэйд держал парня так ласково, как только мог, оглаживая большим пальцем какой-то маленький рубчик, выбранный среди сотен других.

— Блядь… Вот зачем? — голос Пула дрогнул, и Уэйд укусил себя за щеку.

— Знаешь, я видел твою спину и грудь сквозь дыры в костюме. Хотя это мало что дало, но всё же дырки от разрывных были вполне приличного размера, чтобы сообразить, что к чему. Я видел, какой была твоя рука без перчатки, когда тебе её отрубили, и ты растил ее заново, не успев сменить костюм. Я видел твою шею, когда у тебя порвалась маска во время драки с Твердолобым. Мне даже пару раз перепало запустить свои шаловливые пальчики под твой костюм, когда я волок тебя к себе, и после, когда мы были тет-а-тет. Я знаю, что у тебя под маской, карамелька.

— Нет, не знаешь.

— Хорошо, я представляю, — Пул не ответил, лишь сильнее напрягся, будто боялся, что Уэйд силой отстранит его от своего плеча. — Да даже если и не представляю… Черт. Ладно, давай попробуем по-другому. Маленький мысленный эксперимент. Ты ведь умный парень, наверняка слышал теорию, что вселенных много, и в каждой из них всё может быть устроено каким угодно образом. Представь вселенную, где всё случилось наоборот. Где симпатичного и умненького парня с чистой душой и не менее чистыми руками укусил радиоактивный паук. Где болтливый наёмник из Канады обнаружил, что смертельно болен и ничего не может с этим поделать, кроме участия в сомнительных экспериментах. Где ты — герой, спасавший Нью-Йорк, а я — подгнившее авокадо, скрещенное с пережаренной пепперони. Где ты это я, а я — это ты. Представь и скажи мне, хотел бы ты, чтобы я открылся тебе? Хотел бы ты увидеть моё лицо? Хотел бы, чтобы я поверил тебе, поверил, что ты не убежишь сломя голову. Что не выпрыгнешь в окно, выблёвывая завтрак? Представь это, и, если твоё решение останется прежним, я больше не стану настаивать.

И Пул представил. А потом он судорожно втянул ртом воздух и откинул голову на подушку. Его губы сжались в тонкую полоску, желваки напряглись, а между тем, что когда-то было бровями, залегла упрямая складка. Но Уэйд не видел всего этого. Он видел только одно.

— В тысячу раз прекрасней, чем я представлял, — прошептал он и, поймав недоуменный взгляд, добавил: — Твои глаза.

— Иди ты, — Питер ткнул его кулаком в бок, и Уэйд притворно скорчился, а потом наклонился и снова поцеловал его. Без маски это было в тысячу раз горячее.

— И пойду.

***  
Рассветное солнце украдкой заглянуло в комнату, будто ему было неловко за свою настойчивость.

Уэйд спихнул на пол найденную в складках простыней красную маску и поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее. Он притянул к себе своего убивашку, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. Тот буркнул что-то невнятное в ответ. Сонная уютная расслабленность наполнила повисшую тишину, и Уэйд почувствовал, как его голова погружается в блаженный туман.

— Засыпай, Питер, — пробормотал он и тут же чуть не заехал себе по лбу от досады — Паркер под его рукой закаменел, и, даже не видя его лица, Уилсон ощутил, как яростно перекрикиваются голоса в его голове. Сон как рукой сняло.

— И давно ты знаешь? — Питер вывернулся из-под его руки и перевернулся на другой бок. Без маски его взгляд был цепким и очень внимательным.

— Я догадывался с той нашей встречи, когда ты впервые со мной заговорил. С той крыши открывается отличный вид на окна твой тётушки, верно? Ну, и глаза у тебя совсем не изменились.

— Ты знаком с Мэй?

— Встретился с ней в полицейском участке, когда заносил пончики знакомому копу, — почувствовав, как из голоса Питера уходит напряжение, Уэйд снова притянул его к себе. — Ладно, на самом деле она надиралась в баре рядом с тем участком, куда я нес пончики. Именно благодаря ей я ввязался в эту историю. Ну и лужёная же у неё глотка, я её потом еле из бара вытащил.

— Ты расскажешь ей? Что я жив и вот это вот всё? — это прозвучало неожиданно жалобно.

— Нет, Питер, — Уэйд вжал пальцы в чужой затылок. — Ты ей сам скажешь. Но не сегодня. Закрывай глаза. Даже молоденьким убивашкам с круглой попой иногда нужен сон. И это я сейчас не про себя, заметь.

— Ты идиот, Уилсон, ты знаешь? — Питер фыркнул и окончательно расслабился.

— Ваш Чертовски Обаятельный Идиот Сосед Человек-паук, — Уэйд сделал вид, что отдаёт честь и прижался к Питеру ещё теснее. А потом ухмыльнулся и спросил: — Раз уж у нас тут вечер, или скорее утро срывания покровов, расскажи уже мне, наконец, почему катаны?

Питер замялся, тихо зашипел сквозь зубы, а потом пробормотал:

— Кэндо.

— Кэндо?

— Я занимался кэндо в школе. Весьма успешно. Даже хотел поехать в спортивный лагерь, но потом повредил колено, упав с лестницы. Пришлось бросить мечту и ехать в научный. Мэй была дико счастлива.

— Но почему кэндо? Почему не баскетбол или гимнастика? Или что там популярно у молодежи? — Уэйд недоуменно скинул брови.

— Бродяга Кэнсин, — сухо произнёс Питер.

— Бродяга Кэнсин?

— Да, Уэйд, Бродяга Кэнсин. Ты заебал переспрашивать, я точно знаю, что у тебя всё отлично со слухом.

— Прости, — Уэйд закусил щеку, перекатился на спину и прижал ладони к щекам. — Господи, грозный Дэдпул — отаку!

Питер тоже лёг на спину и пожал плечами.

— Ну, типа того. Маме очень нравился фильм, ну и аниме с мангой тоже. Я раз двести его посмотрел в детстве. Ну и очень хотел вот так же ловко мечом махать. Так что когда в школе открылась секция, у меня просто не было шанса. — Он зевнул, немного поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее, и прошептал: — Если на этом срывание покровов окончено, то спокойного сна, Уэйд.

— И тебе, тыковка, и тебе.


	14. Эпилог

Питер трясся, как в лихорадке. Так плохо последний раз ему было после химиотерапии. Он постоянно пытался натянуть рукава толстовки, чтобы как можно глубже спрятать свои руки в мягкой заношенной ткани, что, в общем-то, было не сложно — это была толстовка Уэйда. Он поминутно поправлял капюшон, хотя тот и не думал сползать.

— Знаешь, кажется, меня сейчас стошнит. Давай вернёмся домой, — пробормотал он, стараясь не смотреть в довольное и сияющее жизнью лицо Уэйда.

— Ты что-то сказал, тыковка? Ничего не слышу, этот лифт такой громкий, прямо-таки опасно громкий. Я бы даже сказал, что его можно приравнять к пыткам. И куда только Женевская Конвенция смотрит?

— Блять, — выдохнул Питер, больше не поднимая эту тему. Иногда Уэйд становился таким упрямым засранцем, что зубы сводило. Неудивительно, что они с Мэй поладили. Кстати об этом. Лифт звенькнул, прибывая на нужный этаж. Уилсон крепко, но бережно обхватил Питера за талию, подталкивая вперёд, к знакомой двери, до которой было едва ли четыре шага. Всего четыре нешироких шага, которые никак не получилось бы растянуть на тут вечность, которая была необходима Питеру, чтобы собраться с силами. Уэйд вообще управился за три, чёртова цапля с его этими бесконечными ногами. Он, не стесняясь, вдавил кнопку дверного звонка до упора и расплылся в своей самой ослепительной улыбке из разряда «Фото для инстаграма моих любимых фанатов? Дайте два!». На мгновение в душе Питера затеплилась надежда, что Мэй нет дома, что вопреки всем свои привычкам она не сидит за вечерним просмотром сериала с ведёрком мороженого. Что ему не придётся… Надежда затеплилась и растаяла, когда торопливые шаги сменились щелчком замка.

— Добрый день! Миссис Мэй Паркер? Как здорово, что вы дома. Вы меня наверняка не узнали. Когда мы виделись в последний раз, я был одет несколько иначе. Но это, в общем-то, не важно, я здесь совсем не за тем, чтобы вспоминать тот вечер в баре… — Уэйд тараторил, как молотилка, не переставая двигаться всем телом, как он это обычно делал на публике. Питеру в такие моменты казалось, что у Уилсона целая стая хорьков под курткой, и он просто физически не способен стоять смирно, не взмахивая руками, дёргая плечами и наклоняя голову то в одну, то в другую сторону.

Уэйд кривлялся и тараторил. Но Мэй даже не взглянула на него. Может лишь на секунду, когда только открыла дверь, но потом она перевела взгляд за его плечо. Она выглядела так, будто не услышала ни единого его слова, хотя это было практически невозможно — Уэйд ослеплял, будто солнце. Но ни солнце, ни любая другая звезда не могли сбить Мэй с курса, когда она того не хотела. Женщина подалась вперёд, чуть прищурившись, а потом дрожащей рукой стянула очки. Она напряженно всматривалась в тень, отбрасываемую капюшоном красной толстовки, и её брови ползли всё выше и выше. Питер продолжал смотреть в пол, но он чувствовал этот взгляд, ощупывающий его изуродованное до неузнаваемости лицо. Жизнерадостная болтовня Уэйда доносилось до него как сквозь толщу воды. Он знал, что нисколько не напоминает того прежнего Питера Паркера, который в один ужасный дождливый день просто исчез из жизни своей тёти, оставляя её в полном одиночестве. Совсем не походил на того умненького чистенького мальчика, давшего ей обещание, которое не смог сдержать. 

Но Мэй продолжала смотреть, будто её мир сузился до одного ссутуленного силуэта, наполовину скрытого массивной фигурой Уэйда Уилсона. Питер знал, что она видит нижнюю часть его лица, видит струпья и язвы, иссохшие бледные губы. Видит изуродованного незнакомца, непонятно зачем вломившегося в её одинокую размеренную жизнь со своим шумным и наглым спутником. Видит и, возможно, едва сдерживается от того, чтобы вывалить на него один из тех неприятных вопросов, которых за эти полгода Питер выхлебал больше, чем мог проглотить. Видит и едва сдерживается, чтобы не выпихнуть их прочь, избавляясь от навязчивого внимания не то коммивояжеров, не то мошенников, собирающих деньги на лечение «несчастного-только-посмотрите-что-с-ним-стало-мальчика».

Питер чуть приподнимает голову, чтобы хоть одним глазком успеть рассмотреть лицо самого дорогого человека в его жалкой жизни, и видит, как Мэй нервно закусывает губу. Он смотрит буквально мгновение и вновь опускает взгляд в пол, готовясь ко всей той боли, которую ему сейчас невольно причинит последний выживший член его семьи. Но вместо упрёков, обвинений или негодования слышит тихое, произнесённое дрогнувшим, но таким любимым голосом:

— Питер?


End file.
